My knight, my warrior
by xxPeacefulAutumnxx
Summary: Warning: AU so it contains historical events change and the concept of nations are different. "When the light shines on her face while the winds blew, Allen swore that he saw an angel." Contains some pairings like ScotfemEng, AusIndo, GerFemIta, 2pSpamfemMano etc. but mostly femCanada x 2pAmerica, some future lemons, blood and some childhood traumas. OCs Philippines, Mexico etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I would never try to own Hetalia nor had I even own it in the first place. All rights belong to Himaruya.**

_A dark skinned young man was watching over the horizon. In his hand was a spear which was bloodstained at an earlier hunt. His eyes scanned over the meadow for a sign of life or any beast to hunt. The sound of grass rustles behind him causing him to turn his view behind before letting a warm smile grace on his face._

_"Ukiuk (Winter), my love, what has brought you to my domain?" he greeted her as he embraced the young woman._

_She returned his warm embrace with her own, squeezing him as she smiled. Pushing a feather from his headdress, she tiptoed to kiss his forehead as the young man savor the moment. She then held his hands much to his confusion._

_"Dearest, the gods gave us a gift..." she then exhale as she smiled at the stunned young man "We are having a child Napayshni (Courageous)."_

* * *

"Give it up already mommy dearest." a young man with messy dark bloody red-brown hair (a cowlick can be seen), red eyes pierced at the older blonde hair and green-eyes woman as she shield the young woman with wavy caramel-blonde hair and amethyst eyes behind. He smirk as he watched them defy him. It will be a matter in time that his precious Madeline Williams will be his, no one can ever separate them ever! They will both rule over North America without dearest _mommy_ watching and telling them no. They will be free, she will see it soon.

"Allen, this has gone too far enough young man!" Alice admonished her former charge as she shielded her daughter from his view. The once quiet boy, the one whom she took in as her son had the gall to cause a rebellion (granted there are taxes that are quite unfair) and now he sets his sights on young Madeline. That arrogant cur of hers thinks just because he won the war he can win again with Madeline as his bride!

Allen clicked his tongue in annoyance, he already burn the capital yet they still defy him, denying him of his cherished consort. Now only that but didn't he already show Alice (and his uncle-father Allistor, stubborn old man wouldn't go anywhere away from his mother) his maritime supremacy!? So why can't they give up!?

Madeline closed her eyes as she hears her mother chiding Alfred while the latter retorts. She can't comprehend why did their family fall apart so quickly, she missed the days when Allen would make her flower crowns with his pudgy tan fist, declaring his intentions to marry her causing their mother, who is drinking tea outside, to chuckle at their antics. She missed the smell of her papa's crepes as she watch Kumarie trying to fish out salmon from the nearby river. She also miss the laughter of her red hair father (whom she suspected that he is in love with her mother and she also felt the same way ...and the fact that they did marry technically as far as their union counts) as he scoop her up in his arms, telling her stories about faes and nymphs that will leave her in awe (Allen though wouldn't believe as he brush it off as "childish **nonsense **with no scientific proof", earning him a conk on the head).

Where did it all go?...

* * *

They lost, she read what was written in the accursed paper in front of her. No, her mother, Alice Kirkland, England and the British Empire did not just lose to him!?

But she did, she won't always be invincible, Spain is also in decline as New Spain is declaring his independence with Paraguay, his other colonies are already independent so the rest as sure to follow. Empires will have also have their time to fall.

But what about Australia and New Zealand? What would they feel if she were no longer be with them? Her younger brothers would surely be upset-

"Finish packing already darling?"

She whipped her head as she saw him, smirking in her direction as he leaned on the doorway. She could feel her heart beating faster as he walked towards her, she shouldn't felt anything remotely close to love, he did burn her capital and is now trying to take her away from her family. She should hate him! Despise him! Her mind screamed for her to hit him, castrate him, and whatever method of torture should she inflict him with. But cursed her heart as it yearns for him. Why? Why does it beat so fast that it beguiles her to yearn for his touch yet she felt pain at the same time.

She shouldn't feel any love for that...that man!

She huffs as she folded the paper into half and slowly getting up to her wardrobe. Looking at the brazen young man in front of her, she wonders where did her dark knight from her childhood go.

* * *

The ride to her new home was...unpleasant. It's not because the carriage was hideous in fact it is simply marvelous but because of the way his piercing blood red eyes gaze into her being as if she were a prey being watch carefully. She could feel his possessiveness as she felt his arms wrapped around her tightly, securing that she can never escape.

"...Madeline..." he whispered in her ear "Why won't you talk to me already?.."

_"Bonjour...I-I'm Madeline Wiliams..." a young girl wth twin ponytails clutching a teddy bear said to a stoic young boy who was looking at her with indifference as he held his book._

_"Hmph... name's Allen F. Jones." his said nonchalantly as his mother twitch at his expression._

"Madeline, doll please..."

_A young boy sat down under the apple tree. His body is covered in bruises and scratches yet he shows little to no concern as the ones who he fought back have worse injuries than he had. Insolent idiots thinking they can have the upper hand on a him whilst reading his book. Those boys have dignity as they attack someone while their backs are turned. He already show his superiority so he doubt they will come back anytime soon. He hissed at his bruised arm, how in the world can he ever go home?_

_"A-Allen, m-mother said that it is- what happened to you!?" she quickly went to his side inspecting his arm "Are you okay?"_

_He frowned at her, why would she worry about him? Surely she shouldn't worry about her so called "brother" or fellow colony that wouldn't talk much nor is a social butterfly. "I am all right Madeline, just need some salve that's all" he would have stood had she not pull him down to sit "What are y-"_

_His answered came as she immediately fished out a small bottle containing herbal dried leaves. She opened the bottle and hastily rub the herbs unto his injuries. At first it stings then it subsides with a cool feeling. Why would she help him? What does she want?_

_"Are you oka-"_

_"Why did you help me?" he interrupted her._

_There was a silence between them, the young girl fidget under his stare. He was about to tell her to forget about it when she said:_

_"I...I wanted to help you cause you are my f-frere no? S-so umm family help each other right?" she looked at him with those dazzling violet orbs. When the light shines on her face while the winds blew, Allen swore that he saw an angel. A light red blush crept on his face as she smiled shyly._

_His heart had never skipped a beat like this..._

_Yet it was all so familiar..._

She never answered him much to his dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Hetalia , all rights goes to Himaruya**

**Author's Note: I notice a numerous number of fanfics would always have Scotland as an abusive lover or brother to England. I am severely bother by it. And why on Earth was he even that abusive?! It's like you are stereotyping that all Scots are a bunch of men who would LOVE to abuse a guy they love or their brother. In my point of view, Scotland is more of an impulsive, hot tempered young man that shouts or would instigate a fight with others but would never rape, torture or even kill a person. He is sweet when his dere side is showing and can be a bit of a flirt with a gentleman touch if he loves that person. He also helps others when they need it but would deny it with a blush. LASTLY! Himaruya said that he sees Scotland as a NICE person!**

_Can you hear me calling you_  
_ Don't you feel how much I need you_  
_ Across the mountains and streams_  
_ I whisper your name_  
_ I call out to you in my dreams_  
_ And there you came_  
_ You'd take me hand so tenderly_  
_ And promise never to leave me_  
_ You'd speak to me such words of love_  
_ And swear your love to me to the spirits above_

**-Can you hear me**

* * *

_"Our little one.." Napayshni muttered as he touched his sleeping wife's stomach. He could never imagine in a millennium that he was given a chance to be a father. Him, the great chief who had lived for many years, centuries in fact, has watched many generations of his people grow old and die while he and his wife Ukiuk with the other great chieftains living at the south retained their youthful appearance. It was impossible to have a child in any time they want._

_This child, his and Ukiuk's, their little miracle. He could already imagine a little boy laughing while holding his hand, pointing to whatever beast or plants that would elicit his childlike wonder to ask so many questions. Or maybe a little girl who would enjoy braiding and twisting his long dark hair as she and her mother talk what little girls would like to hear. _

_"My child..." he whispered "Our baby...we will see you soon..."_

* * *

"W-We've lost..." she couldn't believe, she just can't "We lost to him again... How?...Just how?.."

A crimson red haired man held her as she cried, conveying her disappointment over the outcome of their battle, her grief on losing a daughter and betrayal over the boy they took in as a son. His poor Alice was trembling and her eyes were shut to keep her tears at bay. As he went on to comfort her, his mind raced with millions of question as he dread his sweet little girl's welfare. Was she being locked up? Is he treating her all right? Did he- stop, he raised the boy, never in a million years would he even done that that dastardly deed.

"Tis aff tae be a' richt loue, ah promise ye that... (It's going to be all right love, I promise you that...)" he whispered as she tighten her hold on his shirt. He gently kisses her forehead and continues to rock the young woman is his arms. "Ne'er think yer wabbit alice. Sae whit if he won? that doesn't mean ye hae grown wabbit, we a' hae oor times tae fall ye ken. Whiles thare wull be times whin thare wull be someone tae push ye doon, bit ye kin aye git up loue. (Never think you are weak Alice. So what if he won? That doesn't mean you have grown weak, we all have our times to fall you know. Sometimes there will be times when there will be someone to push you down, but you can always get up love.)" he whispered to her softly.

"It's just...I failed Madeline..."

"Hae faith that she is aff tae be a' richt. (Have faith that she is going to be all right.)"

Outside of their window, a newly young bird flew away from his mother's nest.

* * *

"Madeline! Open this door!"

Upon arriving to "their" new home, Madeline quickly tore herself from his arms and swiftly run inside as she ignored his callings. Opening the door, she then locked herself in an unfamiliar room that is used as an office or a library. She then fell to her knees as she recounted the events that transpired throughout the day. She already had the knowledge prior to this day, she even packed her things yet why does she felt surprise and angry. Furious tears fell from her violet eyes as she stared at her clenched fists. It was so unfair...

**"MADELINE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!**"

His knocks never ceased, pounding the door continuously. Each of the sounds he make grew louder and desperate, not caring if he could even break the door. Pound after pound, the cracks grew larger as Madeline's breath grew even more heavier. Until finally, a wood flew at her sound as she stared at the hole in the door. His hand immediately went towards the knob as he madly unlocked the barrier that separate him and Madeline. The door then revealed a very furious young man.

"What were you playing at Maddie!?" he snarled at the young woman "Why did you run away from me?!" he then briskly walk towards her as she could only stare at him "Why were you so determine to get away from me!?"

_"Allen.."_

_Allen stared at his little Madeline from his bed as she looked at him with tears threatening to spill. Gathering her in his arms, his heart ache at the sight of his Madeline crying. He couldn't help but feel disappointed from failing to protect her from those who had hurt her. He swore that whoever hurt her would pay dearly! He may be 10 but he has quite a punch that can make a full grown man weak. _

_"Is it true that I am useless?"_

_Who is that slime that dare to utter those words!?_

_"No! Don't believe what those idiots told you!" he cupped her face as he wiped the tears away "You are far away from being useless Madeline."_

_"But Allen...I know it has been years but that is what papa's boss said. A useless land of snow and ice..." she then looked down "I dreamed about it a while ago.."_

_"Forget about that, it's just a dream." he looked at her squarely "We're here...I will always be here...just...don't push me okay?" he murmured._

_"I feel safer with you frere so why should I push you away?"_

_"Promise not to let me go? To always be together?"_

_"I promise frere." she kissed his cheek innocently._

_"Pinky swear Mads." he looked at her seriously as he held his finger. "Pinky swear?"_

_"Pinky swear!"_

_The next morning, the two children had slept together with their arms wrapped each other tightly._

"It's because you..."she then angrily look at him straight in the eye "TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY ALLEN YOU **TRAITOR**!"

"TOOK YOU AWAY!? ME A TRAITOR!?" he gaped at her, disbelief written across his face. "IT"S YOU WHO** BETRAYED** ME MADELINE!" she stared at him incredulously. "I ASKED FOR YOU TO COME WITH ME BUT YOU CHOSE THEM! I PERSUADE YOU TO COME WITH ME, TO TASTE FREEDOM BUT YOU STILL REFUSE! WHY MADELINE!? AND NOW THAT I'VE FREED YOU, YOU RUN FROM ME DAMN IT!" he threw a nearby vase at the wall, letting his fury out as he looked at her.

_She looked at him in disbelief. Join him? Betraying their mother?_

_"Think about it!" he said "We can be free! We may never have to worry about unfair taxes and we can make our own rules! Just the two us!" he held her hands as ruby orbs met amethyst. "Just the two of us..."_

_A flash of an image of a man with feather headdress holding the hands of a fur clothed woman as they smiled softly at the noticeable bump on her stomach. She blink her eyes in confusion as she stared at Allen's determine face. Does she have the heart to betray her mother who took her in when her papa's boss disown her against her papa's will? Does she want to hurt her mother because of her wish to be free with her...brother...?.__._

_Don't delusion yourself, you love him._

_"No."_

_He looked at her in surprise, staring at her face whether she was jesting or not. His whole body shook as her answer echoed in his mind. No? She said no? Why would she refuse? Does she hate him? She...broke her promise...No..No..NO!_

_"Y-You can't be serious Maddie...You just can't!" he let go her hand as he pace around the room. "You..you promised not to let go, to push me away! You said we'll always be together!"_

_"I know! But I can't betray our mother!" she then grab his collar as he looked away "Allen, she took care of me! Took care of us! Don't you think that is unfair!?"_

_"Unfair!? Madeline, the taxes her boss impose unto my people are unfair! I am doing this for the freedom and rights of my people! Why can't you see that Madeline!? Why do you still refuse freedom!?" he immediately remove her hands from his collar. Walking away, he glance back and chillingly said._

_"I will never forget this treachery Maddie...But then...I will always come back for you and mark my words, you will be **mine**."_

He growled as Madeline refuse to look at him. How dare she, for all the trouble he did to set her free and for her feel and see what freedom is, she still refuse him! He will show her who she belongs to! Not that frog or their so called "family" but to him! He grabbed her chin as she continues to defy him.

Looking straight at those violet orbs, he immediately plant his lips on her. Her eyes widen as she struggles to get away but his other arm snaked around her waist, using his unnatural strength to hold her. His sharp teeth bit her lips, causing her to gasp as he uses the opportunity to sneak his tongue in. Madeline whimpered as she felt his tongue met hers, trying to get her to respond. His thick wet muscle slowly gave up as she didn't respond to his actions so he instead started to lick inside her wet cavern, memorizing its interior. When the time to breathe came, he latched on to her neck as she screamed when he bit her. Licking it, he smirked as it forms a noticeable mark.

"That will teach you who you belong to." he stated with no emotions as she rubbed the bitten area as she composes herself. "..your room is at the end of the hall." With that, he walked out of the room, arranging plans to fix the broken door. Upon reaching his office, locking the door he suddenly broke down.

"I love you...I love you so much that it hurts...why can't you see that?" he cried "I love you for so long..."

Madeline stared at his retreating form as she slowly put her finger to her lips, tears slowly pouring out of her eyes. She wiped her tears hastily as she struggles to get up. Walking out, she can't help but to let a few tears fall again.

_'Where did the Allen she knows go?..'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Author's note: This focuses less on history and more on the personification's own relationship, life and point of view so they may contradict what the thoughts of their leaders as they are their own person which is why you've notice the often usage of their country names. They have their own will and feelings. There will be some oc's ranging from Indonesia to Mexico. **

**If anyone notices, this sets in an alternate Universe so there will be some changes in events and the fact that there will be nations that will have parents that are alive and pretty much have fought with (conscious or not). I mean there are fics that ROME is England's father...**

**Here are the pairings as of now:**

**USCAN or Organic Maple**

**ScotEng**

**2pSpaFemmano**

**Napayshni X Ukiuk**

**and now...**

**Angkasa x Tau**

**Originally this was an OrganicMaple fic only but then why stop there especially when there are other characters to appear? Other couples or characters will have their stories unfold here.**

* * *

The garden is a very peaceful place, Madeline noted. To be honest, she'd never expect Allen of all people would ever build a garden. Sure he does love to be alone but he would most likely would build a library if she were to remember the Allen from before. He would often complain about garden chores and opt to read instead so she doubt that the care of the garden rest solely on Allen's.

Allen, she rubbed her "mark" as she thought of him, the shock hasn't worn off from the day before. He bit her and hasn't spoken to her ever since.

Not that she wasn't doing the same.

"...Madeline..."

She ignored him, the fear of him still lingers on her mind. Her knight, her prince charming is now a dragon that yearns for something to sustain its hunger. The dragon still calls out to her yet she still turned her back into him despite knowing that his wrath is something not to be taken lightly. After the 5th times tried to get her attention, she could hear his exasperated sigh as the sound of heavy stomping was heard. Then she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"...I-I...Just..."he mumbled "J-Just wanted to say...I'm sorry.."

Her eyes widen, Allen apologized? She never quite expected that, given his actions before. But then, she thought of his mark and their...kiss..

Mon dieu, they not only just kissed but it was full blown make out or what her papa coined "L'amour".

"P-Please Madeline..."he plead "I just wanted you to talked to me again...I wanted for you to be free so we can together..Madeline I'm serious..."

Her heart rapidly beats.  
"I...Madeline...I really..."

Blood rushes through her face when he nuzzled her.

"...love you..."

He slowly pulled her chin, staring her eyes as their lips sealed.

* * *

_"Angkasa (The sky)!"_

_A young dark haired woman smiled as she slowly walked down from her boat. There, her beloved Tau (Dusk) waved at her as yelled her name, Angkasa, signalling his location. Unable to contain his excitement, he immediately run towards her much to his clinging koala's dismay. He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to make it too tight for their child inside her. Angkasa laughed as he carried her bridle style, nuzzling his face on to her neck._

_"Hahahaha stop it Tau (Dusk)! It tickles!" she giggles._

_"I missed you and our little ankle biter! Two whole damn weeks is far too long..." he pouted as he make a faux teary expression "Why can't you visit every week? Do you want me to die alone my dear wife? Don't you wuv meeeeeeeee?" _

_"Oh you are being ridiculous here Tau!" she pinched his dark skinned cheeks "I love you of course so stop being over dramatic! I have stayed here for a month you know!" she laughed._

_"I am not being over dramatic here shiela! I really miss you! " he declare while holding her tight._

* * *

"Angkasa..." whispered a lone young man with green eyes and messy brown hair that has two strands defying gravity. He groggily wiped his sleep eye as he sat up from his bed. What was that dream that kept on repeating again and again? Who's Angkasa and Tau? Why are they important to him? Why does he feel empty? He often cried out of nowhere ever since he was a young lad whenever he sees fishing vessels dock at the pier. Why damn it?...

"Steve!"

His brother burst in as his normally sheep horned shaped hair blonde is now in a state of disheveled. His eyes were widen and sweat was pouring down from his forehead. His breaths were labored and he seems to jumbled his words. Walking towards him, he placed his calloused hands on his brother's shoulder.

"Calm down Chris mate, what has gotten your panties in a twist there?" Steve asks as his brother manages to recompose himself.

"Steve bro..sister..big sister Madeline is now under Allen's..."

He is gobsmacked, there is no such possibility that mum could ever lose to that drongo! Mum is an **empire** for crying out loud! How she ever lose herself to that aloof "_brother_" of his!? He won the first fight yes but there is no way mum could ever lose again! Was this a joke!?

"Chris are you sure!? You ain't pulling my leg mate? Answer me Chris!" he shook him. His big sister who was so kind and gentle can't be gone! What will he say to their fellow colonies? Their other foster siblings? What will he say, 'G'day mates! Our sister gone and all so let's all mourn while we take a piss!' ?

Chris nod his head "Yes I am not kidding Steve! Allen has taken sis to..." he gulped "to have their countries unified or to become one..."

"HOLY DOOLEY! THAT HOON WANTS TO MARRY OUR SISTER!?" he screeched, when he was younger, he recalled the feeling of fear and submission every time Allen visits, with his red eyes pierced at his soul whenever he would glance at him. "WHY MADELINE OF ALL PEOPLE!?"

Why her?

* * *

A dark brown hair boy with chocolate eyes glared at his so called "father" as the said man was talking to his soldiers, shooting a warning look at the boy if he dares to misbehave. He slowly clenched his fists as the 9 year old let out an exasperated sigh. Patience, Marcelo Jose Cruz, you do not want to face the wrath of "Padre Espana" do you? Do you want to be locked up in a covenant again? Where those men will-

"Marcelo, we are leaving now." The pony tailed brunette with cold purple eyes, name Andres Hernandez Carriedo, coldly called his foster son as he walked away from his men. Too many problems, he thought, first Alejandro is gaining his independence, declaring war on him with few of his colonies. Dios mio, then Felipe is starting to call himself "Filipino" and with his revolts in the past...

All he really wants is to just go home, finish his paper work, mess with France and smell the paella cooking. He really has no time for these things after he became a father when all he just wants is to be alone and enjoy his life with no annoying brats around (well with the exception of Lovina he guess). He then glanced at the scowling boy besides him as he couldn't help but feel a _tiiiiiiny_ bit guilty as he may have been too hard on him. He was just annoyed, that's all and the fact that Lars just had to send him tomatoes this morning. That Dutch will be the death of him someday...

"Where are we going _padre_?" The boy asked as he peered outside their vehicle.

"Where else? We're going to find you a new tutor."

Marcelo sigh exasperated "Yay, a new _maestro_." he snorted sarcastically "A big fat old man then who would steal gold ?"

"You watch that tongue of yours hijo." Andres angrily said "Don't you dare falsely accuse your teachers. Learn some respect!" he then plopped down as he massaged his temples "You caused enough trouble already, don't make me punished you severely Marcelo. Be thankful that I raised you to become a civilized young boy and not a savage." _Damn tomatoes..._

The boy didn't reply as he opt to stare at the window. He would never know what was going on behind those close doors or what is underneath his polo shirt. Benevolent as his rulers are, they never know the actions of those who are out of their eye's range and how they treated them..

"Whatever you say _padre_..."

* * *

Madeline sped upstairs after pushing Allen away. She immediately closed her door, locking it as she fell unto her knees. Why did he kissed her!? She held her head as she kept on replaying the images that transpired moments ago. Her mind was filled with confusion, fear, anger and so many whirl of emotions that she can never described. Why?...

_Because you like him and he likes you back cher. Don't deny it, why else would he locked lips with you and bit you?_

_He took me from our mother! And he forced me to kiss him back!_

_And so? I thought you like it and don't you also even yearn for freedom?..._

She didn't answer

* * *

"Madeline!" Allen cried out as he chased her. "Wait Madeline!"

Tears sting from his eyes as he watched her lock her door. Why did she pushed him away? Does she not like him back? Was it all a mistake? Allen winced as he recalled yesterday's events, maybe that's why she was scared?

_Don't run away from me...I love you..._

* * *

**Finally Spain,Philippines, Aussie and Nesia has arrived.**

**Poor Allen :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Author's note: I would like to thank my readers and my reviewers for their support for this fanfic. I hope I can do a better job in the future and to be worthy by your standards. Sorry for my shoddy writing...**

**Truthfully if you want to imagine it better with music, I recommend listening to the song Lilium of Elfen Lied Music box version at some flashbacks or Inuyasha's lullaby when it is a sad childhood. For first love..hehehe First love by Utada Hikaru (either music box or not).**

* * *

_Outside their home, Napayshni took a deep breathe as he observed the snow falling from the sky. Slowly he could see that the once vast greenery is once again covered by white. He gently kneel down the crisp white snow, his hand gently scooping up a small young bird. A gentle smile slowly forms as the bird shook the snow off from its body before it flew away._

_"I wonder..." Napayshni muttered "If I can get to see what is beyond my lands and see the vast new world like that young bird.." he looked up the sky as his arm raised upward as if he were to touch the sky "Someday all of us will have the chance to fly and be free like a bird..." he vowed._

_Slowly he walked back into their tent._

* * *

"Madeline..." a young man murmured as he peered outside his home, guilt gnawing inside of him as he recall the events few days ago. His Madeline is now scared of him, refraining from talking to him and is constantly fleeing from his presence, that thought made him want to inflict pain into himself. He just wants her to understand, to show her how he loves her, how he cherishes her and he desperately wants her to be his, together forevermore.

He slowly lean back as he turned his gaze at the wall where a small red ribbon is hung.

_A young Allen was reading his favorite book about fiction; stories in that category fascinated the young boy. The sun outside the library wing is slowly descending into its slumber, casting soft orange glow upon the room. The grand mahogany door slowly opens as the young boy whipped his head towards the direction of the door. His once indifferent face softens upon seeing a blonde hair little girl._

_"Frere!" she greeted him as he acknowledges her "I have something for you!" she eagerly run towards him._

_An eyebrow rose as he inquires "Hmm? A gift for me?"_

_She nodded eagerly as she fumbles in her pocket. Slowly she pulled out a red ribbon, showing it proudly in her palm. Confusion settles in the boy's face as she smiled at him. A ribbon? Why a ribbon?_

_"Madeline...why are you giving me a ribbon?" he asked, perplexed at the gift._

_"Well I once read a book from a faraway country that tells the story of a boy and girl that their destinies are tied together if the ribbons on their finger or if they have the same ribbon." she answered "If we have ribbons then we'll always be together right frere?"_

_His hear pounded as he gingerly took the ribbon from her palmed as he examined it. From the looks of it, the ribbons is nothing more of an everyday ribbon and scientifically it has no evidence that a simple red thread could bind them...but then..._

_"Thank you..." he whispered "I'll treasure it forever.."_

Allen slowly touches the age old ribbon. "I wonder..." he murmured "If I were to wore it and so do you...will our destinies be tied forever?..."

* * *

A young blonde hair woman slowly strolls outside at the garden as she watches the flowers slowly closing it and retire for the night. Kumarie, her pet polar bear, is sleeping at her room as usual and still asking about her name. By then, a pair of beautiful butterflies flew passed by her. Her hand extends towards the pair, hoping that they will land on her soft hands. A smile made its way on her face as they both land together.

"I wonder... If I can find the same love as you two did..." she murmured sadly "Who am I kidding?... I love him and...I'm so conflicted...I am supposed to be loyal to my family and now...I am falling towards the deep that I can't get out...it hurts..."

She can't love the man who've hurt her mother, the one who took her in when she was cast away. Was she being ungrateful? Her tutor once told her long ago that her heart may feel love but always think rationally. Don't jump off the cliff without checking it whether it was safe or not. Now, her heart screams for her to be free and love him but her mind argues that she should leave, run away and return to her mother. He is dangerous and rebellious. Her people are loyal to the British yet here she is with the enemy...

What she didn't notice during her reverie is that one of the butterfly flew at the window of the library leaving the other alone.

_I'm scared of falling and making mistakes..._

* * *

Love is such a complicated thing, no amount of intelligence nor pages of every single book would be able to explain it perfectly. It moves erratically, acts against the laid out formulas, countless of possibility that weighs more than the stars that decorates the night sky. Sometimes you can trust it to make you feel safe or shun it when it betrays you.

Allen wished he had a weapon to vent out his frustrations.

Why won't Madeline be his? Why?! Just why?... They were meant to be together weren't they? He gave her freedom didn't he? So why?...

"You are thinking too hard..."

His head snapped as he turned around to find the source of the voice, none.

"Show yourself!" he snarled.

The voice sigh just as Allen turned his head towards another direction. In front of him was a transparent figure of a child. Its face was blank and he can't tell what he even looks like. The figure looked as him as it folded its arms.

"That wasn't very nice..." the figure huffed "I was just telling you the answer jeez..."

"Who and what are you!? How did you even come to my home undetected!?" he demanded.

The figure slowly transformed, color rose into his body as Allen's eyes widens. The boy in front of him looks exactly like him when he was a young boy except his hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were like the sky. The young boy grins when Allen nearly lose his balance.

"W-what are you? An illusion? A figment of my imagination?" Allen asked.

The boy happily answered "I'm Alfred, the other you." he then change into a sadder too "You've been too selfish lately, you ignore Maddie's feelings and you pretty much bit her dude. Why are you scaring her?"

"You don't know anything! Who do you think you are!? You are just a figment of my imagination!"

'Alfred' then smiled at him, it was no ordinary smile. The smile he use was cold, it chills every fiber of his spine as the boy merely chuckled "You can say that I am your conscience dude. Me don't know anything? Well why can't I Allen? I'm a part of you. The opposite you, the person that you should have been in another world.' he took a deep breathe "If you really love Maddie, then why do you keep on thinking that your methods are right and not asking on what she really feels? You are making her confuse and more prone to choose the safest path which is that old lady. Geez, if you love her, make her happy and quite hurting her!" he then disappear.

_If you really love her, make her happy!_

Allen slowly stared at his hands then at the spot where the boy disappeared. His mind buzzed as he slowly sank. What have he done? He let his inner monster take control. He then punched the wall behind. His rational thoughts returning, ever since Madeline rejected him, his mind was clouded with anger and hurt he had felt that day. All it took was a little cheeky brat to snap him out of it.

_What have I done?..._

* * *

Night fall as the stars twinkled like precious gems against the dark heavens. The moon glow as the orchestra of cicadas has started its grand performance. The once barren field is now filled with soft glows of fireflies, creating a picturesque landscape as if one would at a painting. Madeline carefully leaned from the balcony as she marveled the fireflies dance their song.

"So beautiful..." she whispered as one firefly land on top of her palm "Are you keeping me company little one?" she softly asked.

"...May I be the one to accompany you, Madeline?"

Her head whipped at the direction from which it came from. Allen slowly walked towards her, cautious in every step he take. The heart inside her chest beats rapidly as she could feel the need to flee. Her legs started to move when he grabbed her hand, pulling her slowly towards him. Their eyes met as her throat dries. For a while, she avoided him and now they are face to face.

His free hand shakily touched her right cheek as she keeps on staring at his red ruby eyes. Allen couldn't help but think that the person in front is an angel, so beautiful and so precious. Her purple amethyst eyes keeps on staring back at him, no words were able to escape from his nor her lips as none of them would be able to convey it to words.

"Madeline..." he whispered her name, breaking the silence "I miss you..."

Madeline slowly looked down as she heard his words. Why can't she make up her own mind? Why is everything so complicated?

"I'm sorry, I must have made things so difficult for you huh?.."

_I bit her..._

She looked up to him, regret shone in his eyes as he looked at her.

_I was raised as a gentleman but didn't act like one...I turned out to be the most introverted, vegetarian, short- tempered young child with an intense dislike of heroes that use brute force instead of realistic approach and my eyes...scared them..._

_Why am I like this?... _

"I scared you...I wasn't thinking about what you feel... I was supposed to be your knight but then like always, I can never be a hero. I'm a villain who always end up hurting you even when I try to be a prince for you-" his eyes widen as she kissed him. Their lips stayed on like this before parting ways, faces flushed from the kissed they'd had.

_I'm sorry..._

_I'm so sorry..._

_I love you..._

"I don't need a hero Allen...I just need my dark knight...the Allen who would protect me" she softly said as she held his face "N-no matter how many times you've hurt me...I have and will always love you and treasure you..." _I...must have to make my own decisions from now on...Allen is still there..no, he was always there... I can't be afraid of him anymore...I love him..._

His eyes widen at her words, she loves him as well? "Madeline...I-I'm sorry...I-how could you forgive, even love a monster like me? I-I can't control this inner beast inside me! My eyes are color of blood for crying out loud-!" he then felt a warm pair of lips on his. His arms snake around her small frame as she held his face in her hands.

"I love you Allen and you are no monster..." she said after their lips parted once again but she still held his face, their foreheads touching each other "Even if you did turn into one a few days ago, today you just come back, the Allen I love..." she saw his tears pouring down from his face. "I...I won't leave you Allen..." she said quietly.

Their lips meet again as the lingering taste of salt is between them,

_I'm sorry mother...but I love him..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Review please!**

**Author's note: Do you want their romance to take it slow? Or do you want the plot to move straight forward? **

**Here are my o.c.'s or Hetalians with no official/different fan names, Names I use(tongue twist!):**

**Marcelo Jose Cruz, the Philippines or La Isla Felipinas **

**Alejandro Enrico Gonzales, Mexico or Nueva Espana**

**Kirana, Indonesia, ? (shhhh..)**

**Pedro Ramos ,Timor Leste**

**Alfonso Ricardo Carriedo, Portugal**

**Steve Kirkland, Australia**

**Chris Kirkland, New Zealand**

* * *

"You stay in here boy!"

Marcelo just sat there at the corner, looking at the vast empty darkness that engulfs his surroundings. It was cold, he can't hear a single mouse scurrying away nor can he even listen to heavy footsteps made by other human beings. He was alone, completely and utterly alone. A tear shed from his eye as he recall a memory, of his mother.

_"Mother?"_

_Buwan (Moon) turned around and found her four year old son, Bituin (Star) looking at her with tears in his eyes. Her heart clenched as she gathered him in her hands. The young boy sob as he buried himself in her bosom, shaking as she rubbed his backside._

_"Is it true?.. That I am not your son?" the boy cried to her._

_"No no Bituin, listen to me." she held his head with her hands "I am your mother and you are my son, yes you and I are not by blood but..." she smiled gently at him as her thumb wiped away his stray tears "...that doesn't mean I love you less and in my heart, you have and will always be my child..." she kissed his forehead._

_"Then...where are they? My real parents?" he asked "Have they abandon me?"_

_He could hear his mother sigh as she combed his hair with her delicate fingers "I wished I knew my dear son. I found you by the shores the day after the storm has raged over the lands. It was a miracle for you were still a tiny infant wrapped in animal hide with no mere basket for you to settle in. Do you know why you had a very large mark behind your back?"_

_"You mean my scar mother? Was I..." he looked at her as she nod to confirm his conclusion._

_"You sustain a very grave wound my child at your back. It was when I sense that you are like us, the ones who are represent our people for eons to come yet I also knew that we are not immune to pain. So I ran and seek help from our kin, who was currently trading with my people. She was a great healer indeed but unfortunately, she couldn't remove the scar completely." she took in a deep breathe as she wrapped her arms around the young boy "It was such a tragic tale my little one..."_

_Tears gently fall on his hair as he looked up. His small hand immediately reached up and wiped the tears that she has shed._

_"Don't cry mother, I am just thankful that you love me." But did they abandon me or were they killed, was left unsaid._

Buwan may have just took him in but she is his mother and he is proud to be the successor of her lands. He is thankful that he is considered to be the heir despite being an outsider. Even when his...padre took him in because of these islands, he would never regret being it's representative, never.

But, like any human boy (or so he thinks), he couldn't help but yearn for at least a glimpse or knowledge on who were his parents.

"**WHERE IS MARCELO!? OI! GET YOUR PUTA HANDS OFF ME!**"

A raspy voice whispered out "K...Kuya..."

"I SAID, WHERE IS MI HERMANO BASTARDO!?"

"You are not welcome here hijo! He is currently facing his punishment for disrespecting his maestros!"

"Disrespect!? Vete a la mierda! You just can't see it can't you idiota!?"

"You can't just barge whilst at war and going around accusing false airs about sus cuidadores y maestros and how dare you disrespect m-!"

"You don't even deserve our respect anyways! Now where is **MARCELO**!?"

_Kuya..._

_Mi dispiace kuya..._

_I caused you so much worry..._

**_Indios!_**

**_Savages!_**

**_Barabarians!_**

_I... am padre's disappointment and he hates me..._

**_Why can't you learn!?_**

**_Listen to your teachers Marcelo!_**

The boy couldn't do anything in the dark chamber except listening to the loud smack as he shed his sorrows.

_I'm so weak..._

_I couldn't protect mother..._

_Maybe that's why I was abandon..._

* * *

A hand slammed at the table causing the other occupants to either jump in fright or to look at its owner. His normally cheerful face is now a frown as he angrily grit his teeth, showing his sharp choppers like a beast ready to fight. The ink spilled a little from the motion he made a while ago as it scatters across the brown rough paper like raindrops. The blonde hair young man next to him fidgets while his sheep let out a yawn, signalling its current state. Across them is an older red hair man who is currently sporting a stern face while his spouse, a long golden hair young woman, is looking at their wards with an expressionless face.

"Can't we just demand her back mother!?" Steve asked his foster mother "She is still your colony-"

"Laddie, she is noo under th' aw the gether states. Oor bosses gree oan it despite oor objections.(Lad, she is now under the United States. Our bosses agree on it despite our objections.)" Allistor interrupted the young lad "We cannae dae anythin' aboot it. Ye ken th' rules son.(We can't do anything about it. You know the rules son.) "

"B-but pops!"

"I agree with him love." Alice said softly as she looked down "We...we have no choice in this matter..."

The young man clenched his fist hard, shaking it as he looked away. He knows that the others share his thoughts about it but he just can't help exploding like that. It was in his nature, it was an instinct to him as he can't describe his feelings by words but by actions.

He just wants his family back that's all...

_But which?..._

The brunette blinked rapidly as he heard the voice. Family? It's his mother, his sheep brother Steve, h-

_You don't remember do you?_

Remember who?...

_Angkasa..._

* * *

The birds outside are singing their songs as the sun slowly woke up from its slumber, letting light step in once again to start the day. In a certain bedroom, a young woman slept comfortably with a smile gracing on her features. Her white nightdress with her long golden-caramel hair made her look like angel. The light slowly peeked on her window as her eye slowly open before opening the other one. She yawned softly as she rubbed her eye then she stopped as she recalled last night. A red blush form on her face as she recounts their...confession..

_His strong arms wrapped around me..._

_We kissed..._

_**OH MON DIEU**!_

"W-we are acting like some sort of couple in one of papa's novels.." she stammered as her blush grew "We only kissed and we did french kiss before but..."

_WHY DO I FEEL SO EMBARRASS!?_

_I was compose last night and now I am acting like a young school girl!_

Outside her bedroom, Allen could have sworn that he heard Madeline screamed. By instinct he opened the door, preparing to rescue or to fight (maybe even do something** permanent**) on who wished to harm his dear Madeline!

"Madeline!" he yelled as he burst in only to see the said girl is covering her self with blankets. Confusion rose in his face as he saw her muttering inaudible things as she cover her face with a pillow. He slowly approached her to inquire what just happened when she suddenly look up to him and immediately he saw her face turned into a deep red tomato.

"Are y-"

She fainted, he blinked in confusion again. What just happened?

* * *

_"I-I'm sorry my baby..." Angkasa cried as she watched as her baby was taken away from her. She would have fought had it not for the men holding her. "P-Pak Alfonso, please.."_

_The pony tailed brunette shook his head in sorrow as he watch Lars carried his colony away. His yellowish green emerald eyes looked down at the bundle he held in his arms. This is so wrong yet he is doing it. Why is life so cruel and why did he can't he resist the power of being a nation. Wasn't he treated equally long ago once? Then why did he treat others like..._

_"B...buh..." the baby, presumably a boy, cooed._

_"I'm so sorry hijo for taking you away from your mother..." he muttered as he cradled the baby "I hope my people will treat your people the same-"_

_"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MATE!"_

_A dark skinned with ebony black panted as he burst in. Wounds were all over his body yet he paid no attention to it as his gaze were on **his** baby. Anger boiled inside of him as he saw no evidence of his beloved Angkasa. Was he too late? Have those Europeans already established their rule over his wife's!?_

_"Where is Angkasa you bunch'a drongos!? And what are ya doin' to my child-Oi let me go! Cahya (light)! Cahya!"_

_Alfonso looked away as he blocked his screams as he walked away with the baby._

"Papai?"

His eyed widens as the 3 year old with dark brown eyes and black messy hair shook him awake. The young toddler (Nation age wise) looked at his foster father with curiosity as the man tries to regain consciousness as he was staring at the wall for quite some time after he signed a certain document.

"Desculpe mu filho, I was thinking a lot of things..." he answered as he carried the boy to his lap "Do you wanna play with papai?"

The shakes his head no "Papai, who are Angkasa and Tau? I keep on hearing their names yet I know none of their faces..."

His heart stopped.

"A-Ah they must have been your people Pedro." he stammered "O-Or it must have been a figment of your imagination!"

_I'm sorry Pedro, I can't tell you because your parents can't even remember you or their love now...I'm sorry...but it will break your young heart..how can you nor they believe that they had amnesia and was forced to turn back into a new form to compensate the injuries and new cultures that has brought onto them..._

* * *

**In my opinion, a nation aged veeeeeery slow and the reason why some grow instantly is because they are an adult by their REAL age. Now that you know on who Tau is, I can tell you why they turned back into a child (though Portugal already explained it). Don't worry, they'll remember veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery soon. However that knowledge is not known throughout the world and the only reason Portugal knew about this is because he heard Tau disappeared and he saw Australia aged a few years rather than centuries. Not to mention he represents the lands Tau rules. Portugal is smarter than Spain (despite 2p) and he is not England's best friend for no reasons (must have been years of dealing with a cold pirated brother who is out to get you if you don't think ways of evading him and years of reading with Alice).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, all rights belongs to Himaruya.**

**Author's note: Just a short reminder that this is an Au world so history isn't the same but still has a tiiiny bit similarities and Spain is a 2p here (to refresh your memory). Reviews please to fuel more chapters!**

* * *

_Ukiuk slowly trace the outline of her baby's face. Her- no their baby, their precious little baby boy is finally here! It was like a blissful dream that anyone would gladly have. Their baby cooed as he slept, oblivious to the world around him. A while ago, she felt her energy being drained whilst bringing him out of this world, by then when she saw his face, all the pain that she had felt has suddenly washed away upon seeing her baby._

_"My little one..." she gently kissed his forehead as the baby stirred. "Our baby..."_

_"Ukiuk!"_

_Napayshni's voice rang as he entered the tent. His normally stoic composure had just broke upon hearing his wife's pain-filled screams. His dark crimson eyes traveled from her arm to the bundle, hitching his breathe. _

_Their baby..._

_"Well now dearest, are you just going to stand there with your jaw hanging down or you are going to come here and hold our baby?" she mirthfully ask her husband. Snapping out of his stupor, Napayshni nodded absentmindedly as he stare at the precious bundle on her arms before taking him into his._

_He is so light...Their first born baby..._

_"Chaska." he murmured softly before planting a kiss into the baby's forehead "Our first born baby... our dear little Chaska..." he looks into his wife's eyes to confirm it. She smiled softly as her violet eyes dazzled in happiness._

_"Chaska what a beautiful name..."_

Slowly the scene faded into nothingness, vibrant colors melted into darkness while the sound of happiness slowly became an echo then slowly into nothing. The never-ending abyss stayed for a moment before a flash of orange suddenly appeared. The orange slowly turned into what one would call "The inferno's flames". Screams of the wounded and their cries rang across the surrounding.

_"Ukiuk! Take Chaska away and run!"_

_"Napayshni I-"  
_

_"GO!"_

_He pushed away as he plunged his spear into his enemy, spilling the rich crimson color on his weapon. Ukiuk run as she held her child against her chest. Tears sting in her eyes as she heard several of their people scream in pain. Monsters, how could they have done this without remorse? Their land in which their ancestors had planted and care for is now being destroyed by those strange men as they wanted their gold._

_Gold, how pointless it is for it is just a metal rock that wouldn't get you food. The corn and the crops they farmed are the true gold, they give you food, drink and medicine to heal you._

_Gold is also the color her beloved Napayshni loves as it is the color of her long silky hair._

**_"What is a woman doing out here with those clothes of the savage!?"_**

**_"I dunno but is that a baby in her arms!?"_**

**_"Get her! She had betrayed her race for their savages!"  
_**

**_"Sigh, she could have been raise here instead, like she had shipwrecked here in-"  
_**

**_"SILENCE! NO EUROPEAN IS ALLOWED TO BE IN CAHOOTS WITH THOSE SAVAGES!"_**

**_"I told you he is on his period..."_**

_She ignored their voices, not even understanding a word they say as she favored to keep on running but alas for a great wide cliff was in front of her. Her poor child's wails increasingly became louder as those monsters cornered them._

_"Listen here, give us this baby and come with us..." the man in weird metal like clothe speak her language slowly "That child is has the blood of that savage man and-"  
_

_"Never!" she hissed as she clutch her baby closer "I refuse to submit to men like you!"_

_The man sigh as he tried to approach her "Look, we just want to hel- no you idiot!" he cried as a newly arrive injured man blindly went in and shot the woman in blind fury. Ukiuk felt a large pain on her body, slowly she looked down._

_Crimson covered her torso..._

_Her eyes became heavier, no matter how much she fought to get her and her baby safe, the pain was too much to bear. Her legs slowly gave up, falling her from the cliff, still holding the child._

_Last thing she felt, her baby was gone as the water pulled her downward._

Violet eyes widen as Madeline awoke. Her heart beats rapidly as her breathe becomes heavy and labored. Tears formed in her eyes as her hands shakes. What was that horrible and tragic nightmare she had just experience? Why did Napayshni looked like her Allen?...

Why? Just why did their happiness end in such sad state?

"Why does it feel so real?..." she asked herself as tears fall "My chest...feels empty..."

Unconsciously, she hugged her small people like a mother hugging her child close to her.

_Who are you Ukiuk?..._

* * *

Brown eyes scanned all over the scene before slowly closing it as the event played all over again.

_No please don't..._

_He wrote all these atrocious things about us! He is the leader of that group!_

_I'm begging you please padre-_

**_Cállate! _**

_Padre please!_

_3!_

_No padre don't!_

_2!_

_Stop it!_

_1!  
_

**_DON'T DO IT!_**

**_FIRE!_**

* * *

"Y-You're not scared, are you?" Marcelo asked a man beside him as they walk. It was a quiet Sunday morning, no more noises to disrupt them, no drama that will happen later and best of all, less people who would recognize the adult beside the child. "I... even when I have lived for a while yet death is still a foreign concept to me..."

The man smiled at him "One only dies once, and if one does not die well, a good opportunity is lost and will not present itself again." In his palm is a small petal of which belongs to the jasmine flower. A breeze then blew the petal away, carrying it as far away as it can. "I'm not surprise, a child like you isn't fully capable of understanding death." He sigh as he watch the birds fly above, the boy mimics the action. "I have no idea what death is like either, my country but death may be a dream that you may never wake up. You don't know what your dream will be but even so, even when I die, I shall die in content knowing that my fellow countrymen shall see the dawn of freedom."

The boy shook his head "But why would you risk everything for me?"

"Because you are our everything my country, you are our legacy, our memory and our hope for our future generations to carry on. The night will be over soon, _magandang umaga_."

* * *

_"I die without seeing dawn's light shining on my country... You, who will see it, welcome it for me...don't forget those who fell during the nighttime."_

_Farewell... my beloved teacher... my hero..._

It rained that day, his face was wet. Tears have mixed with the water from the rain as he watched the injustice helplessly from his position. Marcelo wanted to wake up from this horrible, horrible nightmare. Slowly, his anger grow as the man in front of him just told him that it was his fault and he should not have listen to him. How could he be so blind by their suffering?

He heard or thought that fathers protect their children...

_I guess I am nothing but a possession to him..._

Ignoring the shouts of the man, he run. He swore he will finish what he has started, his people will gain equal rights. There are two options: a country with its own rules or a country, like a commonwealth or a province, that is part of another (or an empire) that can give his people equal rights and would not be oppressed. He'd take either of these options, even if it means by using force.

_If you won't listen to us, then we'll force you to listen. See you in the battlefield._

_I hope you'd open your eyes then...pad-Espana..._

* * *

_A overly fashioned flamboyant man was walking upon the large snow tract land as he sigh over his lost custody battle over the colonies. The boy just picked Alice because he, so eloquently told him, that he is just a walking frog dress in over the top fashioned with no brain cells left in him. Such words from a mere child had somehow knocked him out. Oh why is the world so cruel to him, he whines dramatically. Suddenly his foot stopped as he registers a form of a young child dressed in clothes that are way too big for her small body._

_"Is that a- mon dieu! I have to get her to safety!" he said to himself as he picked the unconscious gently. His hand wiped the rest of the snow off her face, as he rushed towards his cabin. Snow fell as he could feel the coldness seeped into his bones yet he paid no heed as he is determine to warm the poor girl._

_A day later, the little girl opened her eyes. Violet orbs scanned across the room before settling on to the man in front of her. He had a warm smile and a long silky hair. His eyes were as blue as the skies while his hair resembles that of the golden grass that covers the prairie by the afternoon._

_"Bonjour ma petite." he greeted her as he sat down gently on the bed "How do you feel today? Have you rested well?"_

_"...Who am I?..."_

* * *

**Finally manage to have reach this part of the plot!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! All rights belong to Himaruya!**

**Warning: This will be my first time writing something so...well...you'll see.. And please review!**

_"There are no extra pieces in the universe. Everyone is here because he or she has a place to fill,_

_ and every piece must fit itself into the big jigsaw puzzle."_

**-Deepak Chopra**

* * *

"Hmph, so we have gotten Utah already then..."

A dark red haired man murmured as his finger lightly trace the map on his table. The Union of the North American States have already expanded southward, taking or "getting back" some lands from his annoying neighbor Alejandro, nearly completing the map that he had always dreamed of.

_Best of all...Madeline is now his..._

Of course their countries have separate customs and laws but their government, military and foreign affairs are joint. Both of their government are pretty much on equal rule with each other although the president of the United States (the country he represented) is the one who has the final word as he is the dominant rule. Think of Canada like Scotland's situation in the United Kingdom but with no monarchy and more of a republic...

Madeline opt to let Allen handle most of the political and military affairs while she favors in handling their foreign relations and their economy. Ah yes his dear Madeline, his beloved is the only star that shines brighter than the others that he felt like he is the luckiest man alive to have her. So smart and so kindhearted, she could even make other women look dull compare to her or maybe he was just biased.

Idiots who let a woman like her go are a bunch of imbeciles with no educational background in his professional opinion.

But, he settled his map down as he plopped in his chair, their is something lacking. Like he is missing something...

_What am I forgetting?_

* * *

Madeline tried everything.

Books, several head banging (without letting Allen know for he would surely fuss over her and would keep a watchful eye on her), tea therapy, everything that she could ever think yet nothing came. No answer, just a huge big blank space.

Where could the missing pieces be? Her memories are still scattered all over the place.

"It's no use!" she threw a book "Everything is useless!" she wanted to ask Allen for help but knowing that he busy nowadays with several meetings from several excruciating and stubborn politicians especially since he is not over from that civil war that nearly split his poor psyche in half, she had to reconsider for his needs. No matter how much he waves it off, she could tell that he is dead tired and is practically aggressive to the point of nearly hitting the poor butler.

Allen would lose his temper and self control if he were to be in a very bad mood and is tired though he would never hit her.

Running a hand on her hair, she sighs as she pick the book up and puts it back on the shelf since she is currently using Allen's bedroom as he collects various books pertaining about how the mind works. She just had to find out, there has got to be a way to solve this. But how?

Just how?...

* * *

Allen release his breathe as he collapses in his chair, angrily snarling as he crumbled his paper. Stupid old men, increase territories his ass and go be a police. What word of being 'alone' can they not understand!? They want him to become the police of the world or something!?

If only he had a weapon- no stop. He took a deep breathe and release it, control your anger before you do something idiotic...

Getting up from his, he slowly walk upstairs towards his bedroom. Upon reaching the door, he slowly twist the knob when he saw, he gulped, Madeline in her nightdress on his bed. What is she doing here and why does she have to look so...delectable?

Slowly approaching, he shakes her arm "M-Maddie wake up now doll..." she stirred but she is still unconscious "Come on beauty, quite making me suffer here..."

Damn it all, here his lover (wife) is, on his bed looking all innocent and so angelic to the point it hurts his lower regions. For the past few years in their relationship, all they have are innocent kisses and often intense make out sessions. He wouldn't force her to do something that will scare her and he is fine that they haven't consummate yet. Yet why now that he has this urge to take her even though he hasn't done it before!? (No women has attract him as much as Madeline does.)

Madeline yawn, rubbing her eyes when she felt someone shook her up. Slowly her eyelids became clearer when she registers who is waking her up, Allen. Yelping, she nearly fell down from the bed in surprise had Allen not caught her arm.

"B-bwah oh! I must have felt asleep in here..." she trailed off as she comes face to face with her lover "A-Allen!" she immediately crawls away, blushing "S-sorry for seeing me in this state!" their eyes met as she apologizes. Looking at each other eyes has cause dam that's inside them for a long time to burst. Instinctively they both leaned in, lips touching as Allen's arms slowly wrap around her frail form. Allen tilted Madeline's face, deepening their kiss as he slowly pushed her down his bed. Not breaking their intense kiss, she unconsciously began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his well toned chest. Sliding it, Allen shrug it off as it fell into the ground.

He leans down to kiss her again, this time their tongues are now in a wild frenzy dance whilst his hands gently slid the sleeves of her nightgown down as he slowly lets go of the kiss only to lean down again and started kissing her soft creamy neck, smirking when Madeline calls out his name. Madeline gasped upon feeling his bite again yet this time it feels so...unusual in a good way. Allen then continues to slide her nightgown off to the floor next to his shirt, exposing her well grown breast. Startled, Madeline reacted by covering her chest as blood rushes to her face.

"Come on darling let me see 'em." he chuckles as he pins her arms, grinning at her well developed chest.

"It's embarrassing Allen- ah!"she moans out as he licks her now hard nubs. Letting one of his hands off of hers, he squeezes the other breast as he continues to nip and suck on the one he has been licking on. Madeline felt something wet growing on her lower regions as Allen continues his treatment on her chest. Plop! He lets one of the nipples off before repeating the same procedure on the other.

"Beautiful...just simply beautiful..." he said softly as her face turns cherry red.

Finishing her breasts, he gazes into her eyes as he kisses her heatedly, their saliva drips out as he lets go and licks it off from her face. Meanwhile, Madeline's petite hands had found their into his belt, removing it and throwing off the ground as she does the same thing to his pants, leaving his undergarment behind. He was about to kiss her when he hissed, feeling her hands rubbing his length, mischief dancing in her amethyst eyes. Oh that sly beautiful little vixen of his...

Madeline's eyes widen when Allen slid her underwear off, pushing her legs to the side so he can have more access. Gazing at her sweat covered body, his bite marks on her neck, her chest being spread with his saliva and her blush covered face, Allen couldn't help but getting excited by each moment.

Madeline could practically die from the way Allen stared at her exposed "Q-Quite looking cher..." causing Allen to snickered out loud "C-Cut it out!"

"Sorry, sorry it's just that you're actin' kinda adorable tonight." he apologizes.

She huffs out "Just continue on what you were doing." her breathe hitches upon she felt his fingers giving her bud a nudge, feeling its softness and wetness making her squirm under him and making his twitch in response.

"Since when did you even act like our mother?.." he rhetorically asked her as he inserted one of his fingers in her entrance. She gasped out as she felt another finger inside, making scissor like movement and massaging her walls, Allen could feel her clenching around his fingers."_Hell, she's so warm_. Like it my love?"

"Mon dieu Allen..." she whimpered.

"Not yet finish till I-" his fingers touched something, making her squirmed and her hips bucked at him "Oh I seem to have found it." his fingers continued to hit that pleasure spot, sending the girl screaming for his name as he thrusts his fingers inside and outside. Her eyes widens when she felt his tongue licking inside her core. His tongue swirls inside and he nips on her bud, she tries to pry him off but instead ensnares her hands in his hair as he continues his assault.

"A-Allen!" she came into his tongue. Lapping all of her juices, Allen wipes the rest from his mouth and sucks the remaining liquid on his fingers. His gaze then turns to her, eyes clouded and yet no one can make a mistake that she enjoyed from what he could tell by her small smile. He suddenly yelp when he felt his being pushed down. Looking up, he saw Madeline shyly smiled at him but her eyes, he could see mischief

"My turn cher~" she giggled as she licked his length. His eyes widen as he felt her hands starting to pump his length. She felt his length getting bigger the more she pumped yet it did nothing to waver her. She then leaned down and took his length inside, eliciting more moans from the young man. Allen groaned as he felt his member grow. He instinctively place his hand on her hair, gently guiding her to breath.

"Darn it...M-Maddie..." he groans her name out as she continues to suck him in "Maddie..."

Madeline bobbed her head up and and down, sliding his length deeper in her throat as she continues to pumped him. She then deep throats him, causing Allen to moan her name as she continues. He then pours his seed inside, filling it to the brim as she tries to take it all in. Unable to hold it all in, she lets go as his member shoots the rest on her face. She licks the rest from his member, cleaning it as she proceeds to finish the rest on her face. Licking her finger, she looks at her lover as he pants with a knowing smile on his face.

Longing to be inside her, Allen sat up as he, gently grabbing her shoulders as they kiss, slowly falling into the soft mattress. He then releases their kiss, looking at her amethyst eyes, asking for her consent. She nod as she grab his face for a chaste kiss. Seeing her approval made his heart soar. He then positions himself above her entrance as he felt her arms wrapped around his neck. His length then proceeds to prodded her entrance before plunging it completely inside. She screams from the pain.

"Sorry...It'll get better I promise dear... _I hope the book is right_..." Allen apologizes as he pecks her forehead. "Tell me when to start all right?.."

For a few seconds they haven't move and just then Madeline has adjusted his length inside her, giving him her approval for him to proceed. He slowly slides out and then plunges himself right in, making Madeline scream his name from both pleasure and pain.

"A-Allen!" she cried out, writhing underneath him as he picked up the pace "A-Allen!"

Her legs locked around him as he grabbed her body towards his, increasing pace and their pleasure. After a few more thrusts, he suddenly pulls out only to change position of his lover (technically wife as far as their positions of being a country counts), who is on her hands and knees. He then approaches her and enters her again, pushes it deeper as she moans out. He thrusts her in and out, establishing both of their desired pace.

"A-Allen I..." she cried out "Allen!"

Her moans were like music to his ears as he increases his pace causing her to cried out his name more. They both felt their orgasms building as they both began to cried each other's name.

"Allen..I want...to.." she moaned out as she felt his hands massaging her soft mounds. "Allen!"

"Madeline..L-Let's do it together!" he cried as he felt her walls tighten around his shaft.

"Allen!"

"Madeline!"

White exploded their visions as they both reach their climax. With one final thrust, he spills his seeds inside her womb, making sure to empty it inside her. Exhausted, he collapses at her side as she flops down. Both have a hard time breathing. He then gathers her in his arms, kissing her gently as she snuggles on his chest.

"Sore?" he worriedly ask her.

"A little bit but it was worth it..." she answers as she pecks his forehead before kissing him passionately. "Je t'aime mon amour..." she whispers.

"I love you too my princess..." he strokes her right cheek "Sweet dreams..." he said sleepily.

"Good night my knight..."

They embrace throughout the night, unable to be apart.

* * *

_Napayshni pecks his wife's cheeks as they both embrace. They had just consummate their marriage, Ukiuk is his, finally his. He strokes her long hair as he leans in and buries his face in her hair, smelling her sweet scent of maple and freshly fallen snow._

_"I love you my princess..." he whispers to her softly as she looks up and smiles at him._

_"I love you too my warrior..." she kisses him._

* * *

**I feel like dying while writing this damn it...This is my first lemon so sorry if it looks so...sloppy...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I would never own any rights to Hetalia!**

**Author's notes: Sorry for not updating! College is a bit hectic...Sorry for my supporters and my readers! And just to remind you, this is Au so that means Madeline is Allen's and...they practically have zero interest in having Cuba as a slave colony(Canadians are too nice..) but in this, Cuba will become their export ally and somewhat of a Dominion or their Commonwealth. Hey he still has freedom, he is like Australia or New Zealand in the Commonwealth. Oh and please read and review!**

**here are new names:**

**Wales- Henry "Lancelot" Kirkland**

**Ireland- Patrick Kirkland**

**Papua**** New Guinea- Johnathan Herne (I did research on it... apparently he was only colonize by Germany in 1884 and by the British...talk about being scared of cannabalism..)**

_I have seen so many jasmines wilted in my garden..._

_I still have some if not more left...I can even grow another set..._

_Yet it would never erase the time, bond, memories and care that we had once in the garden..._

_Especially those who have passed... _

_I would never forget, your scent lives on in my garden..._

_...and in my memories..._

**_\- Marcelo Jose Cruz (or me the author)_**

* * *

_The sky...is it crying for me or the lives of my men..._

_Jose...Jose...per favore..._

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore..._

"We'll leave for Hong Kong by dawn." a young man said as he pace around the room "I-"

"Shut up."

Silence engulfed the room ever since Marcelo harshly spoke to the young general. The 9 year old's spirited rich brown eyes that was once full of hope has diminished into rusted copper with cynical views on the world thanks to the harsh realities he has face. His mother... his lost childhood... his mentor... now the man who led his revolution... everyone...

Was he curse since birth?...

_Is that why I was abandoned?..._

"No matter what happens, we'll continue to fight against Espana." he declared "I know him well, he might not give us the remaining amount that we have agreed on the Biak na Bato." The men around him started to murmur in agreement while some disagree and others just resign themselves to the truth "If that's the case then our fight isn't over." Brown eyes shone with determination, burning for the desire of a dream that was forgotten: freedom.

The young general applauded the young boy along with the others but was ignored as the boy left to slumber. His smile fell as guilt gnaw at the very essence of his being. _Is he still-_

A hand clasped into his shoulder as he turn around and see an older man giving him a sympathetic look. "Give our boy time." he told him "He is still a child who belongs to a flow of time that is very different from ours...he understands and knows what you did is the best but... the bonds he held and the fact he personifies our history... people who were significant to him once will leave a scar. He cares for you both very much...it's just that..."

"He still grieves for them..." the young general finishes as he left. The evening has once again start its orchestra as he walk towards his room. He heard the boy in his room, sobbing quietly. His black eyes soften as he continues.

_Let him be a child for once...Let him cry his burdens out..._

_I promise...to serve you and to have our freedom..._

_My bayan...my country..._

_I won't fail you!.._

* * *

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" a hand slammed into a wooden table so hard that splinters flew. Madeline and their guest (also her best friend and older brother figure) Carlos winced as Allen punched the table once again.

"I swear if I see that Spanish bastard again.." his hand curled mid-air, impression of trying to strangle someone. "I will show him what happens when he tries to intervene...because of him I have to play police again!"

"Hate to break it to you gringo..." the Cuban cleared his throat "But you and your wife are the most powerful in the Americas especially with your union and all. But hey, you can have our importaciones, me as your dominion without having a union and we can have your somewhat _support_ on our freedom. It's a win-win!"

Allen glared at his neighbor, he does not know how it feels to be demanded by your boss and to be separated from his Madeline. And the fact that he will be his first dominion sets him off. And he that Cuban ALWAYS get on his nerves...

"And...can you..." Carlos mumbled lowly as his eyes were covered in sorrow "If your boss somehow wants you to got to Asia...can you look and see Las Islas Filipinas, Islas Palau and the rest of the Spanish East Indies if they are all right?.."

"Are they your siblings?.." Madeline asked him softly.

"Si, my other siblings, especially Alejandro, Federico (Argentina) and Ramirez (Chile), are worried about them since they haven't gotten their independence from that idiota. We...lost contact with them...they're so young..."

A pang of unexplained emotion entered Madeline as she listened. Those children...she looked at her husband, pleading him to comply. Allen clicked his tongue in annoyance but nodded., he may not give a care but for some odd reason, there is this pull of force that compels him to help those children and the fact Madeline plead practically made him willing. Maybe he can negotiate with his boss...

"Fine...but you owe me tons of sugar cane and... I want that book..."

"You want a book of how to deal with foreigners in Spanish language?"

"It's so I can tell immigrants especially your brother Alejandro to stay out of my lawn!"

* * *

Hong Kong is...so not like the Oriental area that he has seen a long time ago.

It is filled with merchants and some of them are not Chinese, they are easily spot as a foreigner or a European (maybe an American). Marcelo sigh as he walk numbly in the streets. Wang Lee, his friend and foster cousin is like him, a colony but to his (Lee's) luck, it happens to be the person who tried to help him during those 3 years and his colonizers just happens to be the benevolent ones (despite their people trying to eradicate the natives, she tries to help them while he tries to soften the extermination in order for the others to live).

Tita Alice...Tito Allistor...Tito Lancelot...Tito Patrick...

Despite their people raiding, creating havoc and worse, plunder like pirates while his capital is being taken, she still tries to ease his pain and apologizes profusely while Allistor often frown in disapproval of their people's conduct as he continues to lessen the damage as Patrick and Lacelot are helping damage control. At first he refuses to believe them, thinking they are the same as his padre and tries to distance himself away from them.

_7 year old Marcelo is running, trying to evade numerous guards from capturing him. He has to speed up, he has to escape from-_

_"And where do you think you are going poppet?" a woman with golden hair asked him as he stops. Her emerald green eyes looked at him, as if it pierced his very essence. The young boy glance away defiantly, brown eyes looking at the distance. Padre..._

_Sighing, Alice walk towards the boy and pull him for an embrace. Marcelo was surprised, he tried to move but he can't._

_"Let it go poppet... I'm sorry for what they did... I'm sorry... you deserve better than this..."_

_Like a dam burst, Marcelo tears flow down from his eyes as he cried. He held on her dress as she held him. His padre, why hasn't he listen to their pleas? Why can't he be like this woman? For so many centuries, he yearns for his recognition and affection. Even if he can't grant him freedom, at least treat him equally by making him a province! He gave up and forgotten his mother's culture just to please him, he even turn down Alejandro's offer!_

_"I gave up my identity so I can be civilized for him! So why?! Why does he not love me?" he cried "Why?... You...Why can't you give me up! I am a savage damn it..."_

_"You are not a savage, you are a little boy who grew up in a different than what others perceive...I'm sorry...I can't stop them...forgive me..."_

_"Y..You are the first to say sorry..." he murmured "Salamat..."_

_Alice said nothing but she held him as they are both being soaked in the rain._

Marcelo blinked as he saw the young general beckoned him to come. He run towards him, cursing to himself that he lost his track of time. Slowly he could see him-

"Marcelo?... My little pearl?.."

His heart stops as he heard a voice that he hasn't heard for decades. The world stops as he turns around.

"Tita Alice?.."

* * *

"M-my head..." Kirana cried as she held her head "P-Pak Lars help me..." she then fainted as Lars rushed towards his charge, trying to wake his younger sister figure or child. Was she changing to a child again?

_A young woman walked towards a stream, in her left was a young 2 year old boy with messy ponytail as he looks around, taking all of the plant's outline and shape. He looks so much like his father..._

_"Mama! Papa thewe!" Coen (thunder) yell as he run towards his father "Papa! Papa! Papa!" Tau laughed as he gathered his little boy in his arms, spinning his around as the little boy stretched his arms wide._

_"How's my lil' ankle biter?" he tickled "Been good?"_

_"Uh huh! Papa you know? Bebe bwothew kicked! Wight mama?"_

_Tau laugh as he walk towards his wife. Angkasa chuckled as Coen tried to sneak and steal his father's wooden boomerang only for Tau to slyly slid his boomerang away, causing the toddler to pout._

"Tau...Coen...Cahya..."

_"Mom?.." a young boy with ponytail looked at Kirana as she stare at him confusingly "Mom it's me...what did that Dutch did to you?.." he turn towards his trading partner "Alfonso... why is my mother?...Tell me!" The Portuguese shook his head in sorrow. The young boy grit his teeth in frustration as he grabbed the 1 year old from his arms. "Mom! Can't you recall me!? It's me Coen! And this is Cahya! The baby you left when he took you!"_

_"I-I'm sorry but do I know?" Kirana then felt something painful in her chest._

_Was it guilt?_

_"N-no...mama..." the 8 year old cried "No...just no..."_

Lars studied her face as he held her "K-Kirana?..."

"My son...Coen...I'm sorry..." she breathe out before fainting.

* * *

_"Where is mama and Cahya?" a young 3 year old Coen asked Tau as he embrace the boy, tears falling his whole body shook. "Papa?..."_

_"I'm sorry...I tried...forgive me Coen..."_

_Suddenly Tau felt something wasn't right, he let go of the boy as he felt the pain of his people. Was he being invaded?_

_"Papa-"_

_"Coen stay there with your elders. I have to go somewhere..." he place a kiss on his son's forehead as he run out. "I'll come back my_

_The little boy grew and waited, he interacts with different people yet he still waited. When the day finally came, he was greeted by a man who can no longer recall him and his physical appearance change._

"Dad?..." an 8 year old asked.

"Huh, I ain't yer pops kiddo sorry but name's Steve! Your Johnathan right?" he then pointed to himself "Mum says ya are my new younger brother. Might as well introduce to each other ya?"

The little boy's eyes dull but manages to smile as his mind finally surrenders. His mother and father are dead, they are never going to be a family ever again.

"Sorry for the confusion, I thought you are someone else." he fakes a smile as he pull his ponytail back "Holisakave, my name is Johnathan Herne."

_Coen might be dead as well._

* * *

**I did research a bit into Papua New Guinea. Apparently he was colonize by the United Kingdom and Germany in the 18th century only and was only trading with Spain and Portugal so he was pretty much left alone. Poor kid is the only one who is a bit traumatize by the fact your parents can't recognize you or your younger brother is taken away...And I tried to search for popular Papua New Guinea names...they are all English...**

**And to think Germany is colonizing him now together with the UK in this timeline...think of the training- oh wait he is Tau's son..**

**Johnathan: TOO SLOW!**

**Ludwig: Vhere does your energy come from?!**

**And he and Marcelo are besties in fishing.**

**Marcelo: Caught one?**

**Johnathan: Nah...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not have any given right to own Hetalia or any related merchandise.**

**Author's notes: Sorry about the delay, my prelim exams are next week so I had a lot in plate. Please leave a review!**

_"Where are the people?" resumed the little prince at last. __"It's a little lonely in the desert…"_

_"It is lonely when you're among people, too," said the snake."_

**― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince**

* * *

"My...dear heavens...is that you?..."

Can it be?... Her little Marcelo?.. He certainly had grown taller since the last time she saw him. Same dark brown hair and chocolate eyes yet... it no longer shown the sparkle of innocence he once had. His eyes are now darker, showing years of pain and experienced yet it somehow became a little bit of that _colour_, she inwardly shuddered.

Why does his eyes remind her of her son Allen?...

Marcelo felt his mouth till his throat dry, his chocolate brown eyes (which, he noted became darker and to his confusion it also became a bit reddish) scan the woman in front of him. Tears gathered in his eyes as he sped towards her, hands wide open. He envelopes himself in her warmth, a mother's warmth.

He missed that kind of warmth "Tita..." he croaked as he tries to hold his tears in. "Tita..namimiss kita..!"

Forget being a country.

Forget the revolution.

Forget the pain.

Just let a child inside him cry for once.

* * *

"ALL ABOARD!"

Allen twitched in irritation as the noises the people made are increasing in volume by each hour. He then felt Madeline's hand engulfs him, making him relax a bit as their bosses continues on the meeting, though a bit wary and fear that Allen might find the suite a bit below his standards.

"We're going to Hong Kong." he heard his boss says "Keep full of coal. In the event of declaration of war Spain, your duty will be to see that the Spanish squadron does not leave the Asiatic coast, and then offensive operations in Philippine Islands."

Wait a minute, offensive operations? "Hey old man, what d'you mean by offensive operations? I thought we are only here to trade and we're only involve for Cuba's sake!"

His boss sigh as he massages his temples "Allen, we had to go so he can't pull out reinforcements and besides, we declared war on him so any territories of his shall be dealt with and we also need to block off his communications to the mainland in Manila Bay...and that the Germans wanted the Islands themselves..."

Madeline's boss nodded in agreement "The Island is full of riches and a good strategic position..." he then add "Also a good opportunity to see its rich culture!" he gushed out as Allen's boss face palms at his friend. "We might even add him or her to your family and it'll be one big-"

"Boss..." Madeline sighs.

His face redden "I-Uh forgive my childishness eh!"

* * *

The smell of jasmine wafts in the air as the tea boils.

"So...you are going to revolt against your father?" Alice asked with no hint of emotion "Are you positive that you can go through it? Will you falter or not?"

His fists clenched harder as he look at his cup "I...I will not fail...I shall make him see what his people had hid beneath their jewel crested clothes and their so called riches... I tried yet he and his Majesty won't listen... I had no choice tita...".

Alice didn't say anything but simply got up and prepare the tea, petting a small Chinese boy's hair. Later she came back with the tea. "I suppose that is really your decision my dear lad. Your general here must have train you I hope? Of course he does right?"

The young general besides him nodded stiffly as Alice's emerald green eyes landed on him before she pours tea to each of them. His men, his country and a little Chinese boy besides Marcelo (and is currently holding his arm, had they met before?) thanked her. What a beautiful woman, he mused, even if she's a country. Could she be-

"Oi love! Ah brooght ye some ay th' tea ye need." A Scottish voice boomed across the room. Its occupants jump in surprise except for the young general who is currently cursing his luck. Alice sigh albeit happily as she greeted the red hair man outside. Marcelo turns his attention to his general, pitying his current predicament as tears mercilessly pour out of the poor man's eyes and he is also trying not to laugh at his loss.

"Bobo, tita's already taken."

"Tumahimik ka na Marcelo...(Shut up Marcelo)"

* * *

Johnathan scowled as a slicked blonde hair man with blue eyes and fair skin named Ludwig drilled on him the basics. His left eyes twitches as he listens to one of his boring lectures, why did the other half of his land gets to be invaded by him?

_Europeans took my parents and my brother from me..._

"JOHNATHAN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" Ludwig yelled as the boy fell from surprise "Seriously...ten year old kids these days are very different from zhe days..."

An albino snickers as Ludwig glares "Awwww is Vest getting old?" The young boy laughs as Ludwig's ears grew red in embarrassment. "Kesesese you are so getting old faster than the awesome me Vest."

"Shut it bruder!"

Unknown to the two Germans, Johnathan had sneaked out as a loud sound of a table falling towards the ground and a scream of a certain albino was heard as the blonde tackled him.

The jungle was thick and scary but for Johnathan, it was like a stroll for him. He has always come to these parts to let him recall the memories of the past.

_"Did you see that firefly Coen? Isn't a beaut my lil' ankle biter?"_

_"Awww is my little Coen having a nightmare? There there now..come to mama..."_

"Mama...papa..."

A tear fell from his eye as he muttered.

* * *

_What have I done?..._

_My little Coen! My little Cahya! My beloved Tau!_

_How could I have forgotten?_

Kirana felt her chest grew heavier as her memories slowly came back. What kind of mother and wife is she? How could she ever forgotten her family, her children and her husband? Her little-

_Oh no...where are my children?.._

She began to hyperventilate, unable to form any coherent sentence as her mind was assaulted with several words, each stabbing her heart as she tries to block it. Where her children even alive? Her husband? Cahya, Co-

Coen...Cahya..she saw them a few years ago...

"My little children..." she sobbed "Y-You're both alright...my children..."

* * *

Allen lets out an exasperated breathe as he looked up the skies from the window of his and his wife's room, why does he felt like someone is beckoning him? Why does it felt so familiar?

"Allen?"

He pivots towards her as she came near. His arms wrapped around her frail form, pulling her towards him as he buries his face on her neck.

"Can't sleep..." he muttered. "It's stupid..."

"What do you mean? Was it because of the meat that the waiter had accidentally served to you?"

"No- well kind of but doll, it's just... I can't understand why I felt like something is missing! I don't know why but it felt like someone is missing...my mind is empty yet there is-" her finger silences him.

"It's okay my love...I also felt that way..."

Silence lingers around them but one question remains.

_Who is missing?..._

* * *

"So we're purchasing the next arms right?" Marcelo nodded in confirmation "We have already purchase some but we might need some in case-"

"Sir! Sir! There are people here who wished to see you."

Marcelo and the general whipped their heads as a dark hair man with piercing red eyes with a blonde hair woman with purple eyes stand in front of the entrance and accompanying them was a general and two men who seems to be their boss.

But he felt some sort of pull towards the couple, a very strange pull.

"Bonjour, are you the Las Islas de Felipinas?"

_Ukiuk smiled as her little baby Chaska gurgles in happiness. Tenderly, she kiss his forehead as she rocks him back and forth._

_"My brave little warrior..." she muttered._

"U-Um opo! N-nice to meet you." he stutters as he shook their hands. The man's red eyes... has he seen that before?

_Chaska cooed as Napayshni plays with him. Normally children shrank from his eyes but his little Chaska is never scared, in fact he loves his eyes._

_"P-puh..p-a...papa!" Napayshni kissed him as he shouts in happiness. His son's first word!_

* * *

**Short chappie is short sigh..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I would never own any rights to Hetalia!**

**Author's notes: I would not be able to update much next week since I'm going to my grandma's province for Christmas. Sorry about the inconvenience =_='''. Carlos will stay as a dominion for a while, Marcelo is not pleased in here...he hates his shota face and body. This is a break from all the serious atmosphere.**

* * *

He can't believe it. He would never buy it.

"We'll help you against the Spanish Empire." one of the bosses said "It is beneficial for both of our countries to unite against the common enemy. We are only here because of Cuba and we believe they might have also sank Maine."

His mouth pressed into a thin line, he wasn't sure where this is going but he felt something was off in the man's voice. In his peripheral view, he could have sworn that the dark brown-red hair man tense as he snake his arm around his wife's waist upon hearing his boss' words. Something is definitely off about this...

His young general may have also share his sympathies "Are you sure that there is nothing you will gain from us? Is there something you might have left out?" he added "Are you sure that you're main purpose is to help and gain your dominion, to avenge your ship and also to help us?" his arms folded as he observe the man.

"Of course, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

_"I don't like this..."_ Marcelo mused as his brows furrow _"I don't like this at all..." _his eyes observe them as they left. "I have a bad feeling about this...Emilio..." his whispered as his eyes still trailed on their forms.

"I agree with you..."

* * *

Night fell as the sound of crickets rang across the cool night breeze. A young boy with chocolate brown eyes sat upon a huge rock, pondering over his decision. Was it right? They were colonies once weren't they? They know right?...

Was it right?

"Oh umm Marcelo is it?" a voice startled behind him as Marcelo let out a yelp as he stumbled down in surprise. "D-Desole little one, I never meant to frighten you." her milky white hand reached towards him as she help him get up, dusting the young boy's shorts. Her purple eyes scanned his body as Marcelo tenses "What were doing out here alone at night? It's dangerous you know."

Marcelo snorts "I doubt a garden is qualify as being dangerous señorita Jones." he waved her off "I'm fine by myself anyways, I'm old enough to be alone." the 9 year old said haughtily, he stood proudly with chest puffed out.

"How old are you?" she tilts her head "Aren't you 6 little one?"

"Wh- I'm 9! I'm not 6 geez!" his face turns red as he stomps away. "I'm going to be 10 soon in a couple of decades or years so just you wait!" he glared at her before turning his back.

Madeline shook her head in amusement at his actions before, such a cute little child...her face then fell as she stares at the boy's retreating figure, unconsciously patting her stomach. His eyes..those were not the sparkle of innocence that a child should have; eyes that have seen battles of men who had fall before his very eyes. She felt like a dagger had stabbed her heart when she had met his general, apparently the little boy is going to fight against the man who had raised him...

How ironic it is because Allen had done the same...

* * *

Marcelo angrily stomps towards his friend's, Leon Kirkland or Wang Lee, (he was already friends with the boy prior to this, his mother Mei often comes to his place to trade, bringing Lee along) house where he is staying. His general and the others have their own places so Marcelo is the only one to stay with his Aunt Alice and Uncle Allistor, they can summon him by a messenger as to not leak plans. That or the fact that the general still hasn't gotten over his initial embarrassment and shocked over his Aunt being married. How sad, he pitied the poor guy... a bit...

"Well well, this one's a scrawny kid eh?" a gruff voice boom across the street as he sneered at the boy "Ya reckon it's a Hispanic?"

"I don't know amigo, he's looks so young for us to make him a slave. He's 6 I think."

6...

6...

6!?

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SIX YOU BUNCH OF ******(insert derogatory spanish word)" Marcelo yelled angrily as rage boils his blood. He lunges at them, taking his wooden long sticks out. "**SIX!? I'M OLDER THAN YOUR ABUELA AND HER OWN ABUELA!**"

* * *

"Um loue, did ye hear they noises ootdoors? " Allistor asked his wife Alice as she sets their nighttime tea. He flinched upon hearing bones cracking and the sound of sticks hitting those men who had incur the owner's wrath. "Thay mist hae pissed marcelo that much...he's forordinar is th' type tae be in a tranquil fury 'n' nae a stowed oot blown volcano... (They must have pissed Marcelo that much...he's usually is the type to be in a tranquil fury and not a full blown volcano...)" he winced when he heard a body was thrown.

Alice sighs as she sat down "Apparently Marcelo is the type to go in a silent fury unless they poke fun at his age and height... chamomile tea?"

"Shuid we even stoap oor laddie? (Should we even stop our boy?)"

"I tried stopping you a Scottish highlander who bagpipes in the middle of war from strangling a frog but failed, what makes you so sure that I can stop Marcelo with his arnis sticks in his rage?"

* * *

_ "I asked whether it was true that he had sent all the telegrams to the Consul at Singapore, Mr. Pratt, which that gentleman had told me he received in regard to myself. The Admiral replied in the affirmative, adding that the United States had come to the Philippines to protect the natives and free them from the yoke of Spain. He said, moreover, that America is exceedingly well off as regards territory, revenue, and resources and therefore needs no colonies, assuring me finally that there was no occasion for me to entertain any doubts whatever about the recognition of the Independence of the Philippines by the United States."_

Allen gripped his pen tighter, lies...how could he and their bosses have lied!..Worse, Madeline had no idea of their deception towards the young boy, towards the rest of the Pacific Islands, Hawaii (whose personification would die as soon as his lands were now his) and the others.

How could Madeline ever face him!? He does not give a single concern about them but his Madeline, sweet girl could never stand it.

"Oh cheer up dear friend!" his boss pat his shoulder "We're not really lying, he is free isn't he? Just under our jurisdiction and look at the bright side, you and your beloved Canada would have a little boy running around in those white fences that we all wanted. After all, you Nations have a very peculiar way of having children. It's all adoption right?"

Allen pivots to face him, fury evident in his blood red eyes "You blabbering moron, we can have children. I-It's just takes more time and certain conditions and quite making me butt in other's beeswax! I. JUST. WANT. TO. BE. ALONE. WITH. MADDIE."

He hates being a hero, he would never be one of those chivalrous idiots who would save everyone's sorry asses. Heroes are never invincible...

Never..


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I am so sorry! I was very busy with my classes and college... so many things to do! I nearly collapsed and I'm only in first year! ;o; So sorry! Warning though, this chapter contains... so much angst...**

**_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out _**

**_everything except what really mattered, but _**

**_reality is just cruel._**

_**-Dearest, **_**_Hamasaki Ayumi_**

* * *

'I knew it!' Marcelo angrily though as he evaded another soldier 'Those Westerners are always the same!' he yelped as he dodged a bullet passed by him.

He felt his eyes watered yet he refuses to stay down. His people... what has he done!? Trusting them and letting them fought in their war... he should have known once they turn their backs, the enemy strikes. He trusted them like...

Like the trust he once gave his padre Andres a long time ago...

_"I lost...fine!" Andres spat as Francis fidgets in his seat. The Spaniard paid no heed to the host and also his friend's uneasiness "You can have them for all I care!" he angrily gestures them. Carlos huff as he took a quick smoke much to Cecilia's(Puerto Rico) admonished gaze. _

_"A deal is a deal." Allen said as Madeline gasps. What deal!?_

_"20 million for the Philippines-"_

_"**WHAT DEAL!?**" Marcelo stood up as he glared accusingly at his father figure. His older brother Alejandro gaped as well as Madeline "What do you- no no hindi yan totoo! That can't be! Y-You..."_

_Allen sigh as he glanced at the young child whose eyes chillingly resembles his... has he seen that before?_

_"You're under our control now..."_

_Marcelo cried as he run out of the door, Alejandro then took a quick glare at the American before chasing the boy, hopefully to calm him down. He then felt his former mother's glance, yes he now knows that feeling of being the one who took away someone's freedom._

_He is no fool that the child will be given equal rights._

_Yet why does his heart pain for the child?_

"Marcelo!"

Marcelo sped as he heard her voice. Not that woman! That conniving, tricky woman who tricked him to believe she's innocent. Ha! The wife of the bastard...

"Marcelo please I'm begging you to please stop running!" Madeline cried as she chased the young child "W-we can explain!_Se il vous plaît ma petit_..! (Please little one!)"

Suddenly Marcelo felt his legs gave out, his visions fading as he saw darkness covering his view yet he knows there a gunshots of his people fighting for their liberty and his enemies to give them that so called liberty. Tears gathered as his eyes slowly closes as he succumbs to his wounds slowly. He heard her scream for a medic as he felt someone picked him up.

_A soft voice softly sang as she cradles him. Who was she?_

_"__Gi zah gin (I love you) my little baby.." she whispered as the young infant stirred "Me and your father love you so very much..."_

"...home...wanna go home..."

* * *

His wife is not happy and that is an understatement.

"W-Why did you do that!" she yelled at him "He's just a child Allen!" her purple orbs glisten with anger directing at him. Allen turned his head away from, not uttering a single word from his lips "We were only supposed to help Carlos! Not getting several colonies from Spain! We're becoming like those Imperials Allen!"

"Then try to disobey those fucking old coots then! It's their shitty decisions all right!" Allen exploded as his red eyes darken "You know we can't disobey them since we are their fucking little chess pieces scattering in a chess board called the Imperial game."

"Why didn't you tell?.."

Madeline lowered her head as she uttered those words. She knew it wasn't her husband's fault, heck he even dislike being a policeman of the world but why hasn't he even told her? Can't he trust her?

Allen seemed to had read her mind as he walked across the room towards her then wrapped his arms around her body as he buried his face on her silky gold hair "I don't want you to get hurt nor feel guilty babe..." he whispered "I thought you wouldn't know but I should have known better..."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you.." her voice cracked "But Marcelo... he's only a child..." she doesn't know why but everytime she sees those reddish brown eyes covered in tears, somewhere inside a vice tells her to grab him, take him away from those who wished to pain him, to keep him safe and to chase his fears away.

"He's so young..."

* * *

Johnathan groaned as he woke up. He felt uneasy, more or less he wanted to throw up. Of all the transportation, it was a stupid boat or ship as his uncles and aunt told him. His stomach made him feel queasy and his last night's dinner were about to exit from his mouth rather than the usual southern point.

"Mornin' there lil' ankle biter!" Kyle greeted the young boy as Johnathan nod . He then notices the child's face, turning green by every minute as he realizes what occurred to him. "I'll be right back with some medicine and a bucket lil' mate!"

As soon as Kyle left, Johnathan felt his heart sank (maybe his stomach as well). His father is near yet he is not there at the same time. Everytime Kyle talks to him in that voice, with that face and eyes, it's like seeing his father.

_'Just a few more days Coen...'_ he thought as tried to keep his dinner down _'Your heart will no longer break if you no longer looked at his face.'_

"HERE I AM!" Kyle bellowed as he brought the bucket in and on his arm were medicines and a glass of water "There ya go, up and at 'em!" he gently rubbed the boy's back as the poor child threw up the contents inside the bucket "After this ya'll drink ya medicine ankle biter."

Johnathan nodded but there was one thing his behavior needs to clarify "W-Why are you treating me like this pa-Kyle?"

Kyle sheepishly grinned as he pat the young boy's head "Well we're brothers and err...mum will put you under me so you'll be like a son. You'll stay in my house as soon as that agreement or whatever goes. My word I'm a bloody father soon!" he happily said.

The boy however felt his blood turned ice.

_'Did I somehow made a certain man upstairs mad?.. I'm doom...'_

* * *

"Thank you for your help Pak Lars.." Kirana said as she cheerfully hugged her father figure.

Lars didn't reply nor did her even shrugged his foster daughter off "Yeah whatever _je brutale kleine jongen _(you cheeky little kid)." he gruffly replied as he gave her a strange paper "Now go find your husband and kids." he shrugged her off.

"Aww but pak Lars, you'll like my husband and you're a foster grandfather!" Lars immediately glowered at her "Oops.."

"I ain't old.." he mumbled depressingly.

Kirana giggled as she rode her carriage. "Don't worry pak Lars, Belgium will still love you~!" she turned around as she heard his indignation as she looked at the letter in her hands.

'_I'll see you soon my little ones..._' she thought as her hands clenched '_We'll be together again...!_'

* * *

"I don't understand!" Pedro cried as his foster father tries to shushed him"I don't wanna speak P-Portu...uguese! Papai make them go away!"

Alfonso apologized the teachers as he gestures them to leave. He carries Pedro as the young boy hiccups from his episodic tantrum. "Now Pedro, why did you throw a tantrum _meu menino_ (my little boy). Now tell papai why."

"I-It's caused.." he sniffed "I don't wanna forget my papa and mama.."

Alfonso nearly dropped the boy but thankfully he had some sense to stable himself. How did Pedro knew them?

"My dreams are always about that man and that woman.." he hiccuped "I thought of them as strangers but then I saw a baby that looks like me saying mama and papa in a different language.. I don't wanna make them not know me if we see each other again!" he cried as wrapped his arm around his foster father's neck "Why they even leave me!?"

'_Oh Pedro..'_ he thought.

"Shh it's okay filho..." he whispered "Papai won't leave you..."

* * *

_**Back then, when we met, **_  
_**it was all awkward. **_  
_**We went the long way, didn't we? **_  
_**We got there in the end.**_

_**-Dearest, **_**_Hamasaki Ayumi_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: You know...I've been thinking about making another fic of another pairing base on this fic after I finish. Not sure which to decide buuuuut I'll see in the future. Pairings may be Russia x Fem!China, 2p!Spain x Nyo!Romano or Germany x Fem!Italy.**

**Someone is a very, very pissed off prepubescent 9 year old in the last chapter. I blame his genetics from his father (if any of you already figure it out, leave in the review). And since he was getting a lot of spotlight in the chapter, I'll give our main couple a filler chapter. Sorry for the mood whiplash and I'm sorry for any sensitive issues last chapter (at least it wasn't like some fics that have a much darker undertone ex. rape, stockholm syndrome etc. you already know)**

**I guess some of you are confused why Ukiuk is a blonde hair not a color of the Native... well it will be tackled soon but if you can't wait, here's the hint: Vinland.**

* * *

_Centuries ago..._

"NAPAYSHNI! "

The said man whose name was being called rose an eyebrow as he sees his beloved (now angry) wife stomping towards him. Her eyes narrowed as she put her hands in her hips, trying to intimidate him.

"Beloved... Where did you put our son?" Ukiuk growled, her purple eyes glaring at his soul "Where. Is. Chaska. "

'Is she on her monthly behavior?' he thought.

"I gave him to Tlaloc (Aztec's name) so we could spend the day to ourselves."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Napayshni wince at the sheer volume of her screech, the stubborn strand on his hair straighten upon her voice. Why did she react to that? Aztec is his neighbor granted they did fight over those territories but still, he knows that he would never harm a child as he has his honour. "Why did you give OUR baby to him!? "

"Oh dear..." one of the healers mumbled "It seems like Ukiuk is experiencing what bears do when their cubs are taken."

And he was the receiving end of her wrath.

* * *

"I deeply am sorry dearest.." she scoffed as she turned away from him "But it's been several moons already since we last had our uhhhh..." he coughed as the nearby elder cocked an eyebrow.

"You still took Chaska to that warmonger..." she suddenly sniffed "My poor baby must have been so scared..." she mused.

Napayshni out of the blue chuckled darkly causing on of his chieftains to inquired what made him so amused especially on the behalf of his child's safety.

"Nothing, knowing my little Chaska, poor Tlaloc must be on his wit's end."

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tlaloc screeched as an infant pulled his hair "GETHIM! Get the coneatzintli (baby) off me!" his brother just shrugged. "**BROTHER!**"

"Oh just bear with Tlaloc, you did tell Napayshni you'd take care of him for a while." Yaotl (Maya) told him sternly as he assumed back to fixing his spear.

"B-but that was before I knew he would even act like his father!" he let out a yelp as the baby pulled another part of his hair "OWOWOWOWOW!"

"How pitiful, the mighty Aztec befall against Lakota's own child." he chuckled amusingly "Won't be surprise if your future kin will lose at a certain hand sport to him."

"**SHUT UP!**"

* * *

He gently led her to secluded area where the willow trees surrounded the crystal clear water as he thank the deities above that she finally had manage to calm down from her wrath (and spare his manhood thankfully!). Ukiuk gasp as she marvel at how pristine and clear the water is. She could even see the bottom of the lake!

"Where...When.." her words have been lost as she gaze upon her surroundings "It's beautiful love..." she immediately yelped as she felt his callous hands cupped her soft mounds, massaging them slowly as she felt a familiar warmth engulfing in between her legs. His lips immediately latched on to her neck as his hands slowly took her clothes off her body.

"You've been a lot busier lately with our son and the pregnancy before not to mention our yearly scuffle with the other tribes... I love him but I do miss our nightly... ritual.." he nipped her neck as her moans became louder as one of his hand descended lower into her growing wet region. "I can't wait to taste you again my beloved..."

"You..." she groaned as he licked at her pulse point "How long have planned for this..."

"Hush now, you will only speak of my name..." and he licked the shell of her ear "Well I've only planned this let's say... a month or two."

He spun her around to face him, his lips met with hers, kissing her with so much vigour as slowly let themselves fall gently to the ground. Their tongues battled for dominance although it was the male's victory as usual. Napayshni felt her petite arms around his neck as he delve in deeper into her cavern. Fireflies suddenly appeared in their surroundings, signalling the beginning of the sun's slumber but he pay no heed and instead focus on the woman who held his heart.

Ukiuk panted as he pulls away, their saliva dripped on each of their chin. In haste, Napayshni immediately took his pants off, carelessly discarding it at the side (she hopes it won't be near them, how would they explain towards their respective chiefs if they saw their garments covered in their fluids?). She suddenly felt his shaft entering her, groaning as her husband held her hips as he slowly move in and out.

"C-Could you even warn me before?" she panted as he grinned cheekily, his red eyes held his mischievous glint "You're too gah! Rough!"

Her husband leaned in, licking her breasts as he sped up "Not my fault, you made me wait too long." he pulled her body against him all of the sudden, carrying her towards a tree, pushing her body against the trunk as he held her in place as he entered her yet again. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she moaned his name.

"N-Napa..." she shivered as she felt his lips sucking one of her breast "Napayshni..."

The said male groaned as his name only escape from her luscious lips. No man can ever make her reduce to a quivering mess like he did and he is the only man and the only one who can do this to her. He was her first as she was to him and they would also be each other's last.

"Say... my name one more time..." he growled as he sped up yet not hitting the spot where she wanted this time.

"N...n..."

"I can't hear you."

"Napay...Napayshni.." she screamed all of the sudden as she felt her walls clenched "**NAPAYSHNI!**"

"Ukiuk...Ukiuk..." whispering her name as his lips locked in with hers, their kisses became desperately "Only me yes? I will be the only one who can make you scream and the only one who you should be with."

"Yes..yes only you..." he thrust unto her, sending numerous pleasure signals into her core as the fire within themselves became hotter and hotter till they explode in ecstasy. Steadily he lowers themselves at the base of the tree as he tries to catch his breath. His wife on the other hand felt the fatigue catching up to her being. His arm sluggishly pulls her to his chest as he buries his nose on top of her head.

"Y-you.." Ukiuk huffed as her eyes slowly closing "You were really waiting for a long time haven't you?"

He snorted "Yeah, why did you think there were a huge number of animal hunting this time."

"I thought you only eat plants?"

"There has to be some way for me to vent out." she yelped as he grabbed her hips, rolling on his back as he slams her on to his shaft again "You made me very...very frustrated dear Ukiuk."

"I'm tired!" she protested.

"And we have been abstinence for a year." he then huskily said "Now ride me my dear."

* * *

_1900's_

Allen groaned as he woke up, his face turning shades of red as he recalls his dream. Who was that man and woman who resembled him and Madeline why has he even dreamed of it. He felt his wife stirred at his side as she slept.

Their names sound familiar to him, Allen groaned in frustration as he tries to think of what reasons could there be for these mysterious dreams to popped out of nowhere and why was he even bothered by it? Like something very important.

Though he doubt something like a wet dream is important unless it tells him it was what he want now.

* * *

**I swear I nearly died...tissues anyone?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: Kinda in a roll so bear with me please, I missed out writing three months of this fic! If Cuba can't get along with normal Alfred, maybe he is kind of a best bud with the 2p instead. Warning! Insanity alert, warned you about childhood trauma! **

_**Usually when people are sad, they don't do anything. **_

_**They just cry over their condition. But when they get angry, they bring about a change." **_

_**― Malcolm X**_

* * *

Carlos ducked at an incoming vase yet again. This was the third time this week and none of his younger siblings had let up their anger. Marcelo is pissed, Cecilia is taking a passive aggressive stance, the Spanish West Indies are trying to make a positive light of their situation, Alejandro from what he heard is practically having a tough time and so on.

He needs more than one puff of cigarette.

It's not that he loves being a colony, it's just much more safer this way under the duo's government and he could at least keep an eye on his younger siblings. And the fact Madeline resembles Ukiuk, his best friend, made him accepting much to his boss' dismay over being a commonwealth only. Allen also coincidentally resemble Napayshni... how he miss their daily taunts and those old days. He felt sadness as he recall their son, so young and Carlos had long accepted that his godchild is long gone.

Damn those Europeans.

"The stupid... stupid little brat!" Allen immediately snarl as Carlos nearly dropped his cigarette "He's already weak yet why does he still fight against me!? Against us!? Does he know that he has legitimately no weapons that can catch up to ours? Damn it..." he sneered as he took a spot beside Carlos, taking his own pipe out. "How the fuck can that kid be that stubborn?" the man asked Carlos.

"Well you should asked that yourself amigo." Carlos took a puff "He has the same stubbornness as you do amigo."

Allen clenched his pipe, nearly scraping it with his own sharp fang "The brat could have died..." suddenly he chuckled bemusedly "I don't know why am I even **that** much concern... heck even more concern for him rather than the blood I've already spilled by these wars..."

That was new, Carlos mused "You are that concern over my younger _hermano? _Well look who has grown a heart-"

"Finish that and maybe I would direct some of my navy cannons at your _precious_ vital region." Allen growled as Carlos flinched "Heck, why should I care? Why damn it..." Allen exhaled a big puff of smoke as he stared at the fireflies in the garden "Ya know..." he started "I kinda like lookin' at these fireflies."

_'Fuck why am I telling him?'_

_'Think you need someone to listen to? And remember I'm always there when you're frustrated.' _the voice chimed.

_'Not you again... I will go insane over you...'_

_'You are one anyways, a possessive insane person. Don't forget you made Madeline cried. It's been years since I last talk anyways dude!'_

_'Shut. Up.'_

"Oh why so?" the Cuban cocked an eyebrow "Do tell."

"I seem to be at peace when I'm with the fireflies."

**_"I seem to be at peace when I'm with the fireflies." Napayshni commented after a day of hunting._**

"Carlos? Hey- where the fuck are you going!?"

Carlos pay no heed as he rushed towards the room. Their faces... their voices.. their personality... diyos mio why hadn't he pieced it all together!? It was right in front of him... then what of their baby? What happened to their memories? But their baby...

_Andres told him that the former predecessor of those islands that she had found Marcelo in a basket when he was a baby._

Marcelo's tan skin... those eyes... that smile like hers... his stubbornness... his fondness for animals...

He nearly collapsed from the revelation.

* * *

_'I WILL DEFEAT HIM!'_ he repeated that mantra in his head _'I WILL MAKE HIM, HER AND ALL OF THEM PAY!'_

His people were treated like animals, he was treated like a property to be handed by one Empire to another, being bought... those Westerners..!

'But tita Alice... it was her people... padre Andres is practically under their whims... maybe they are as well... no one can disobey their own boss..' a voice who sounded like a younger him spoke up from his mind. The voice of a child who needed someone after his mother died. A voice who plead Andres to be a better father. He may shower him with luxuries and toys but he always felt alone.

'**_SHUT UP!'_**

_'I wanna go home!'_ the voice immediately wail '_Just stop being so rebellious! We could have a family again!'_

_'SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!' _he scolded the voice_ 'Look around you! They treat our people like trash!'_

_'B-but they save us from Andres-'_

_**'THEY DID NOT! THEY ARE USING US!'**_

Marcelo's fist sends millions of tiny mirror pieces flying around as he screamed in agony. It wasn't about the blood that was dripping unsteadily into the floor. It was pain, not from his wound but from his frustration,. His damn childhood, his ungrateful ass for not saving his mother, his worthlessness from his abandonment.

'I'm going insane...' he though as he stared at the broken reflection of himself.

Laughter covered the room as the boy cackled madly, eyes widen with glee yet tears are falling. He laughed loudly.

_'Insane...Insanity... it's I have left...'_ he grinned toothily_'Sane has left me anyways...'_

Looking at the piece of shard right next time to, a sudden mad, mad idea overcame him as he snatch it. Examining the shard closely as he contemplates how beautiful it will be, how pain will null his inner demons.

_'That's right... a reminder... a scar that will forever make you remember this... remember how those men who were supposed to be your teachers demean you, whipped you, left you alone... remember how Andres never seem to pay you enough attention... remember how useless you are!'_

_'Stop it!' the voice screamed._

_'Shut. Up.'_

Blood splattered on the floor as he cackled madly. His chest hurts, like his heart does, the wound is not the deep yet it will scarred for life.

He does not care.

* * *

Johnathan felt anger coursing through his veins.

What right does those Europeans have to hand him over to their own colonies for him to be their colony!? Granted it is his father- no an impostor but right do they have!? He was isolated and left alone for so many _fucking_ years!

"OIIIIIII lil' ankle biter!" Kyle immediately glomp the irate little boy "Got some jolly good news today!"

'If it is another crocodile...' Johnathan gritted his teeth together 'I will certainly make myself a real orphan...'

"We're going to visit our neighbor Kirana!" he exclaimed loudly.

Kyle was baffled why Johnathan immediately took off. He doesn't understand that child sometimes, he confused him quite a lot and he is always seem to avoid him like a plague. He felt a shard hitting his heart, why does it felt painful for him when the boy ignores him?

While running, he sees red. Red anger, his fist longed to be use as he internally debating whether or not is it worth it. How dare he! That dense moron, can he not see how much he wants to be alone!? He felt the urge to drive a knife to anything!

He is no longer a child damn it!

"Well, well what do we have here..." a voice echoed throughout the vicinity.

Johnathan quickly turned around and saw those familiar red orbs. Gilbert smirked at the child's astonished expression as he pushed himself out of his tree. Dusting the dirt of his oh so awesome pants, he make his way near the boy.

"Hmm? Heh, is my awesomeness too much for you _kleine fische_ (little fish)?" Johnathan glowered at the nickname "Kesesese aww you got West's look! Don't be _zu steif_ (too stiff) ya little _kind_ (kid)!"

"What do you want?" he asked directly, ignoring the previous courtesy lessons his aunt taught him.

"Direct to the point are we?" the boy grumble "Hmm well since you asked the awesome, what is it do you want really Johnathan."

Johnathan narrowed his eyes "Yo-"

"Yeah yeah I don't anything ja ja ja.." Gilbert interrupted him with a wave "But you think I'm that _dicht_ (dense) to not know what happened back there?" he scoffed at his expression "What? You think I won't see you? Remember bruder has you under him as well."

He felt like punching that arrogant man "You have no right to see!" he yelled at him "What do you know how I felt?"

Gilbert frowned "What do I know? Let's see, mein vati died, the love of my life is lost to me, mein younger bruder lost his memories as Holy Rome." he blankly stared at the boy "We're more alike than what you think."

"But at least you're fate is less worse than ours!" Johnathan practically fell to his knees "My papa and mama lost their memories, my brother had to be raise by another man and I am alone! You Europeans are going to make us slaves and... I'm nothing but a possession to them!"

"That is what all fate of each nation is." Gilbert harshly spoke "Every nation has to endure...even we Europeans have. Tell me, how much do you know of our past? Did you know how many people, little nations in every continent are being taken from their families? Did you know how many have gotten stockholm syndrome, thinking their next conquerors as their savior from the bad first invader. Some nearly had gone insane like Ivan. Some.. no longer care... we are all pawns in our boss' chess piece."

"I..I..." Johnathan "Then why am I so angry?..."

"Maybe... perhaps your isolation has done more damage to you than me and bruder have thought. Perhaps... being alone is the worse fate" Gilbert mused "Maybe because you are used to be alone that being surrounding by others all of the sudden must have contributed to that...or maybe because you are... jealous?.."

Johnathan lowered his head.

"Just be careful _kleine fische,_ sometimes anger will grow if you thought too much of your pain in the incoming future."

Anger is all he had left.

* * *

"Stop the carriage!" an Italian woman screeched "Don't you have any idea how late me and Felicia are you idiota!" the said sister however is trying to keep her sister calm. The little girl beside them was too stunned to move while the younger boy was too fascinated with the city to care.

"Ve sorella!" Felicia held her sister "You are scaring the bambina and the bambino!" referring to her or Lovina's foster children or wards, the girl, Abeba (flower) and the boy, Amiir (prince)

"Why is Miss Lovina strangling the man?" Abeba watch in fear as Lovina continues to thrash the poor.

"I kinda enjoy this oddly enough..." Amiir mused as Abeba gaped at him "What?"

"I WILL SICK MY MAFIA-"

"HUG THERAPY!"

Unbeknownst to them, a young 11 year old figure watches the two women as he angrily clenches his fist. His brown hair with an odd curl flows with the wind as he turn his back.

"Forgotten about me huh mama, zia Lovina?" Sebastian growled "First papa is gone to war and never return and now that we haven't seen each other for years, you just go and had colonies huh** mama.**" he then looks down "Is it because... I am no longer a State?"

* * *

**I know I made Marcelo a bit too angst for a personification of the most happy smiley country but what if you're a child who found out your adopted, see the woman you saw a mother died in front you while you tried to help, was hoping to be gain a father was left with a bunch of so called teachers who treated children in those era like... poor Crispin! (Noli Me Tangere, yes my Marcelo is inspired by that poor boy) Marcelo seem to have inherit his father's sanity to talk to his other self in certain situations no?**

**Andres is not an abusive father, just a neglectful one also a tired one and since Hima did say Antonio is strict to his colonies except for Romano...**

**Johnathan on the other hand became an explosive volcano, how would you feel when you're parents are taken away and lost their memories, grew up watching your baby brother having a loving father while you are left alone for many, many years. Then you get suddenly adopted by two Westerners who will be in the future will become enemies and then you are handed down to another colony like you are a chewed toy. Worse, he was constantly haunted by the fact that he will provide them with his resources and cheap labor though he knows it is their respective boss' faults. Even though he knows that others have the same fate, being alone without someone to relate as a nation must have broken his mind and frustration with loneliness and resentment built into anger then boom! Look at Inuyasha, he was left alone after his mother's death, being hunted by both races and he became an explosive guy. Later years will make him even more angrier and more hothead.**

**Awesome Prussia is an awesome therapist. And the Italies with their colonies have arrived late.**

**Guess Sebastian from this line: In 1079 its abbots were also made Princes of the Holy Roman Empire, temporally in chief of the principality. No his mom has no amnesia, her bosses keep her away and her letters were burn. He's good at stealth, papa HRE will be so proud!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: for my readers, sorry for making it seem more angst than what I was initially planning (annoyed cousin: YA THINK!?)... but I did studied a bit of psychology and well... I read many, many angst stories in ... and I was listening to Roxas Theme from Kingdom hearts, Emotion and N's Farewell from Pokemon black, Dearest from Inuyasha and lastly Soundless voice by Rin Kagamine.**

**Ah mah gawd so many feels..! So beside USA and Canada now a joint union..here is another what if history.**

* * *

He felt somewhat annoyed, not that it wasn't another abnormal thing for him to do.

After all, the said cause is right in front of him.

"Someday, we'll separate ourselves from our dear motherland."

Steve immediately chocked on his own drink, granted it was thankfully pineapple, nearly soiling the child's shirt beside him. Said child glared at him before turning his attention back to his own drawing.

"U-uh wait a bloody minute there boss!" he sputtered incessantly "W-why'd ya mean separate!? Good golly have ya gone bonkers mate!?"

His boss gave him a blank stare "We can't always be there behind mummy's back Steve-"

"That's my mother ya bloody bastard!"

"For now." his boss curtly said "We could still be one of motherland's strongest allies." he gestures to Johnathan "We will talk about our separations once we acquired this child as one of our colonies-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?" Johnathan explode as angrily glared at his future _brother_ "You know what!? You just want my resources right? So screw all of you! One is enough but three!? Screw all of you! And you are using her goody side to get me! For shame!" He stormed out.

"Just wait till Miss Kirkland hears about this!"

Steve slumped in defeat, he knows those rules and he hates it. But this is madness, completely bonkers! Poor little lad but he can't go against his boss, he understands right?

So why did that hatred filled eyes staring back at him felt like hundreds of knives stabbing through his heart?

* * *

"MISTER ALFONSO!" a messenger gasped for breathe as he called out his employer "MIS-"

"_Ay caramba! Não há necessidade de gritar !_ (No need to shout!)" Alfonso grudgingly open his door "What is it do you want_ senhor_?"

"Young P-Pedro's m-mother wishes to talk to you, said something about her children."

This was not the latest news he has been looking forward to.

* * *

Marcelo felt a sharp jabbed in his chest. Grumbling he swat the pieces of glass away from his body. Slowly sitting up, he felt something wet and-

_W-what have I done last night?_

He let out a pained whimpered as he clutched his chest. The pain is so real..! It was unbearable and he could hardly breath normally. He unsteadily stood up, flinching at the pain as he wobbles towards the door.

_'Damn it..'_ he cursed himself '_This is why I hated being a personification...'_

During those moments, he knew his emotions go overboard as he felt his people's cries, their pains tripled his own emotions that he can no longer control. Or maybe he just broke down.

'To be more precise, I may have been insane for a long time.'

His breathes became erratic the more he walks. The atmosphere of the room felt more suffocating than ever and not to mention the pungent smell of blood, his blood, wafts into his senses.

It was nauseating.

"Open the door!" a loud voice boomed, snapping Marcelo's attention towards it "We are not here to harm you! One the behalf of-"

'_Drat it!_' Marcelo inwardly snarled '_**They** have already found me the quickly_!?'

Quickly he spuns around, darting his eyes into whatever route he can escape to. Then his eyes lands in the window, in motion he quickly darts towards it, the rush of adrenaline numbs the pain temporarily as he foolishly jumped, unaware of the risks.

Marcelo felt hitting himself as pummels towards the ground. Closing his eyes, he prays for the inevitable-

"You stupid, stupid little **brat**." a harsh voice snarls into his ears as he felt strong arms carrying his lithe body "Are you that crazy? And the fuck is with the blood on your chest!? Are you mental kid!?"

Opening his eyes, mahogany colored irises widens as it meets furious red rubies.

* * *

Johnathan growled angrily as Steve explained to him gently, as if he were a little confused child asking what is going on. That impostor, how dare he had the audacity to act as if he knows what is best. Bah!

"Look at the bright side lil' ankle biter, I can be a bloody better father than-" Johnathan scoffs as he stared at the bird nearby "Are ya bloody listening to me!?" Steve scolded him in frustration.

"I am!" Johnathan answered "You just don't understand! I'm through with being a stupid colony! You're only using me you stupid asshole-"

**SMACK!**

"Never, ever speak like a bloody pirate..." Steve darkly murmured as Johnathan stared at him with widen eyes "I'm a asking you for once to just listen. Listen to me lil' ankle biter." he spoke to him harshly as he then sigh "Please... just give me a little respect..."

"Like you got my respect!" Johnathan defended himself "You stole my father's land!"

Steve's green irises stared at the child as the said child immediately pipes down. What... what does he mean by that?.. His father's land?...

Johnathan however haven't realize what was he even saying as words kept on escaping from his lips "You just had to take my father's land... not only that but replace him! Took his form, not recalling us, hell you even took his eyes... WHY!?" he clutch his head in misery "Why do you have to be like him?..."

"I... I don't understand lil' ankle biter.." Steve slowly reached out to the child "Johnathan-"

"Don't pity me!" Johnathan swatted his hand away "I don't need anyone's pity! I survived without parents and I can do it well again!"

_'Why did you still like yourself even when you lost your memories papa?..'_

_'I don't wanna get close to you...'_

_'Because you forget about me and I don't wanna lose my control over my anger and hurt you...'_

* * *

"It has been a very long time hasn't it dear?" Alice said softly as her emerald eyes glanced at her daughter "Thank goodness Allen is away.." she laughed as she slowly stirred her tea.

Madeline chuckled, her husband does tend to rile up whenever their former guardians are within his ten mile radius. "He still thinks that you are still corrupting me in someway." her mother scoffed at her statement.

"Ridiculous!" she proclaimed "Bloody thinking that_ "I am in sort of a getting back to the Empire conspiracy"_ that Allen..." suddenly she felt a wave of sickness overcame her "Urgh... mine and Allistor's child is making me feel sick lately..."

"Well that is what pregnancy is dear mother." Madeline hummed as she stared at the still flat abdomen while handling her mother the bucket "Do you think he or she will be a nation?"

Alice just keep on letting her breakfast out "I haven't got a clue love..." she murmured "Hopefully this little one will also survive like his or her sister Callie..."

"Just think positive mother." she said.

Before Alice could even let a word out, a large sound was heard in the hallways.

"L-let me go!" a small voice screamed in terror.

* * *

**Well guess who Callie is.**

**And Kyle is very... very confuse...**

**Alfonso is in trouble or not?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: Hmm has anyone have figure out what is going on? Who Sebastian and Callie are? Oh and I would gladly write a one shot for any pairing you my dear readers want with any theme or prompt (as long as it is in line with the appropriate question) you want, as long you get to answer one of these questions:**

**1\. What is Marcelo's real relations to Allen and Madeline? (an easy question, this would only give you a fluff)**

**2\. Alice's favorite book? (Hint:"One of the deep secrets of life is that all that is really worth the doing is what we do for others.". Give you from K to T, any genre )**

**3\. What did Yaotl mean by _"Won't be surprise if your future kin will lose at a certain hand sport to him."_?(ranging from K to M)**

**Once these are answered, requests will stop all right? Leave in the reviews or send the message! Oh and if you did review, please put in the time in case two there are two reviews at the same date.**

* * *

**Few days ago.**

"You stupid, stupid little brat." a harsh voice snarls into his ears as he felt strong arms carrying his lithe body "Are you that crazy? And the fuck is with the blood on your chest!? Are you mental kid!?"

Opening his eyes, mahogany colored irises widens as it meets furious red rubies.

_Diyos ko, it's him._

"I asked you a question kid." Allen gritted his teeth as he harshly stare at the boy. What was he thinking!? Was he even thinking at all!? The hell did he jump from a fourth story building for!? Does he want to die!?

"L-Let me go!" Marcelo wailed as he thrashed around, demanding his captor to release him. Tears escaped from his eyes as he continues to thrash "Let me go you bastard!"

Allen scoffed as he held the child tighter, ignoring the child's futile resistance "Your troops have surrendered brat and your chest is _fucking bleeding_ for crying out loud! And I swear, after this crap I'll washed that mouth of yours."

"Who do you think you are? My father!?" Marcelo demanded hotly while ignoring the sting of pain.

He darkly chuckled at the boy "Legally yes, I did adopt you."

Darkness covered his vision as Marcelo collapsed.

* * *

Allen growled as he stared at the unconscious boy. 3 days since he succumbs to his wounds. Darn it, his chest throbbed as he continues to worry himself to death over the child. Adding the fact that their are evidence that he drove a freaking glass to his own heart, Allen is resisting this newfound instinct to coddle the boy and to lock him away from prying eyes.

Why was he that overly concern!? He felt his frustrations reached a whole new level as he nearly pull his hair and broke at least five windows of his ship.

"Damn it kid, wake up..." he whispered as his hand absentmindedly ruffled the boy's hair "I.. I don't know what you are trying to do but.. just wake up all right brat?" he took a glanced at Marcelo's bandages "Wake up soon all right? You are a strong boy aren't you?"

_"Chaska!" Napayshni yell as his son fell. He rushed towards the baby as he soothingly rubbed his back, trying to calm the child down "Shh don't cry son... I'm here.. see no wounds Chaska. You are a strong boy aren't you?" he nuzzled the baby as his cries are getting weaker "There's my little warrior..."_

"Mmm.." Marcelo groaned as Allen immediately took his hand off "P...p...puh..."

_"MAMA! PAPA!" Chaska giggled as his mother peppered his face with kisses as his father ruffled his hair "MAMA! PAPA!" he squealed in delight as his parents held him even tighter._

_Like they promise to never be apart._

* * *

Finally they have arrived at their destination. Allen's eyes darted at the boy as he noticed that Marcelo is acting very, very stiff. His eyes were lacking in emotion which chills Allen to his spine.

Where is his wife when he needed her!?

His butler summons their carriage as Allen lead the boy inside. The ride is silent as Marcelo glances the window from time to time, a spark of small curiosity in his eyes. He...he looks so adorable- wait when did he Allen Jones became a doting parent!?

Marcelo on the other hand was at awe as buildings he never saw before appeared just right outside of the window. However he snapped himself out of it as he clenched his fists. He has to escape!

So when the carriage stopped at Allen's mansion.

He run.

* * *

"L-Let me go!" Marcelo screamed as Allen held his wrist. "Let me go already!"

"Allen!"

Madeline rushed outside upon hearing the child's scream. What she saw was her husband holding the boy as the said boy tries to flee. Her eyes widens to her horror as she saw bandages on the child's body.

What happened to him?

Alice immediately panted as she appeared from behind "What the bloody hell is going on- MARCELO!?"

"TITA!" Marcelo pushed Allen away he launched himself to Alice's skirt "Tita Alice!"

Allen stood as he stared at Madeline, demanding an explanation why their former guardian is here. Alice stared at Allen as demand why her little pearl is covered in bandages while Madeline is at lost for words while Marcelo still held on Alice's skirt.

* * *

"He did what!?" Alice screeched as Allen covered his ears, damn woman "How could Marcelo even thought of that.. bloody hell he's only a child..." she plopped down as she run her fingers through her golden hair "If only Andres haven't done that then I would have kept him..."

Allen however is thinking of another thing "Huh and why are you even here?"

"Because I wanted to visit my daughter you ungrateful git!" she snapped at him.

"At least I ain't fat. Oops~"

"YOU BLOODY WANKE-"

"Hey you both..." Madeline interrupted another quarrel between them as another pressing matter came to her mind. Her eyes glanced the room where Marcelo is sleeping. Poor boy is unconscious immediately as his wounds began to pain him again. "Let's not get out of hand eh.."

Alice cleared her throat as she relaxed "Err yes sorry Madeline." she glanced at Allen as Allen scoffed at her. Brat. "So you both are Marcelo's new mother and father huh?.." she stared at her tea "Funny how I wanted to be one to Marcelo- no need to apologize dearie." she shushed Madeline.

"But mother... we both have no clue about being parents..."

"Ah...I think you both have already an idea..." Alice blankly told them with a certain glint in her eyes "You'll remember soon dearies.." she murmured as she recall what their dominion, Carlos had told her.

Such a tragic tale.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes: Questions are still ongoing guys, so just answer all you want.**

**To Guest's review: This is an Au. The reason I made him their child is base on the land bridge theory just like the theory of the F.A.C.E dynamic or the PruHun parents of HRE etc. It's a fanfic so don't take it too seriously or it'll hurt your brain (hands you a big ice cream Sundae)**

**To Cass: Got some sass there girl..(hands you a huge plate of pasta and a glass of cola)**

**Reviews are loved and used as my fuel to write.**

**Oh and the lullaby Madeline sang is called I am Here, an Earthbound song.**

* * *

Marcelo flinches as Alice's emerald eyes gaze on to him and his wounds. There are days when the boy thought or even swore that Alice's eyes has this hidden vision to his soul. Like she saw what events has transpire, what his emotions are etc.

He suddenly hissed when he felt her finger poked at his bandaged wound.

"Does it hurt dear?" Alice rhetorically asked as Marcelo whimpered "What were you even thinking of putting a **glass shard** through your ch-"

"I don't know tita! Something came over me and I-I couldn't stop!" Marcelo burst "I don't know what happened! I just felt this surge of overwhelming emotions, negative emotions that nearly destroyed my **MIND**. Natatakot na ako tita! (I'm scared auntie!)" he immediately groans as lies down "My stomach-"

Alice hushed him as she wiped his sweat "Don't overexert your energy Marcelo" she cooed "Take a rest now and try to hasten your recovery."

* * *

"Hay naku! I said my name is MARCELO JOSE CRUZ stupid Jones!"

"You brat! I am not stupid and your name will be MARK JAMES W. JONES! And I am your father now!" Allen bellowed as the boy growled at him "Growl at me one more time-!"

"Both of you are acting stupid." Madeline intervened as she put herself between the boy and her husband "Just compromise for heaven's sake!"

Few days after Marcelo is well enough to walk without sleeping at the next few hours, Alice left for England reluctantly but promised to visit the boy. Upon his slight recovery, Allen immediately bit the bullet. He clearly made his intention of Marcelo's adoption clear and to immediately shift his name into a more Anglicized form as their bosses made it well know that he is a great source or resources and a strategic place.

It was unfair in Marcelo's perspective that Carlos, Cecilia and the others are not being adopted in their human identity papers although the reason is clear that Marcelo is undoubtedly the youngest in both appearance and existence.

Marcelo huffed in annoyance "I still want to keep my name Marcelo." he made it clear to his new guardians.

Allen scoffed as Madeline spare her husband a glare "Just do it dear, it will keep the fights to a minimum. " she immediately shifts to the boy "So you'll be Marcelo James W. Jones then?"

The boy sighs as it the Anglo names still outmatch his one Latin name but it is the rules of being adopted.

* * *

_No wait..._

_D-Don't go..!_

_Papa! Papa no!_

_Mama look out!_

_Wake up please!_

_We're falling...!_

_Mama!_

He gasped out as he tears began to fall uncontrollably. D-Did his parents died to protect him, a worthless child!? Marcelo held his blanket tightly as he sobbed. So real... mama... papa..!

Suddenly he felt a warm hand rubbing his back as his body shakes. This scent...maple..

_Miss Madeline..._

Marcelo wanted to push her away, telling her he doesn't need her but...

"Shh are you all right ma petit enfant?" Madeline softly asked as she gathered him in her arms, rocking the boy back in forth as he buried his face in the nook of her neck "Hush now..."

"I... I want my mama and papa!" he sobbed as he tighten his gripped around her neck "Why did they die!?" he wailed as Madeline continues to rock him.

"There there now sweetheart.." she murmured as she held the boy "Me and Allen are here... I'm here..." she then softly hummed "In my arms you were quietly asleep..."

_"...you were heavy as if to be all the lives on this planet._._" Ukiuk sang as Chaska gurgled. She bent to kiss his forehead as she continues her song."The song you like so much, I will send it to you again and again..."_

Marcelo felt his eyelids dropped as Madeline sang. "This is the old popular song my mother sang to me...the melody that carried on the breeze chased stars on the midnight...then broke up in the far sky..."

_"...then bloomed new flowers.."_

* * *

Allen silently watched as his wife cradled Marcelo. Red eyes gaze upon the two figures as he continues to be mesmerized by the scene. Madeline is his wife and Marcelo is their kid. Deep within the recesses of his mind he instinctively felt the urge to protect them, to preserve this scene like a wolf to his pack. His pack.

_'Dude... you're not an animal are you?'_

_'Damn it it's you again... go the hell away...'_

_'Creepy bro... You're not a werewolf are you?' _

He ignored the voice as he continues to stood behind the door, watching them.

* * *

"I-I apologize for crying last night parang sanggol (like a baby)..." Marcelo stammered as red blush covered his face "It was uncalled for and uh-"

Madeline cheerfully plopped a piece of pancake on his open mouth, immediately stopping his tirade "No no it's fine Marcelo.." she then softly added "You are only a child after all Marcelo..."

"But children my age don't cry!"

"Human children at your age don't. We're nations kid and we experience a different kind of life than what they have so it is all right to cry. Don't be ashamed of it brat caused it doesn't mean you're weak." Allen told him as he flips his paper "Darn those coal business..."

Marcelo opened his mouth then shuts it off as both of his guardians' gazes were upon him. He then meekly bit a piece of toast (he secretly longs to eat rice again) as unexpected guilt came coursing through his veins.

Looks like escaping is impossible.

"What the-" Allen suddenly snarled "You have got to be kidding me!?" he threw his paper down "That.. that Mexican is at it again!"

Madeline sighs as she watches her husband furiously sharpen a pitchfork while serving Marcelo some eggs "Seems like Alejandro pissed Allen again... although it was his land first..."

Poor Marcelo just nodded numbly.

_'These Anglos sure are eccentric though not as eccentric as that baliw tito of mine...'_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's notes: I don't own Hetalia! Property belongs to Himaruya!**

_**Anger is a manifestation of a deeper issue... and that, for me, **_

_**is based on insecurity, self-esteem and loneliness.**_

**Naomi Campbell**

* * *

_"Padre Andres, are you leaving already?"_

_"Ah kuya! It's been 10 years since I last saw you!"_

_"You're leaving leaving already!? Padre you were only here for a week!"_

_"M-Maestro please don't leave! You were the best one! Please..."_

_"I-It hurts! I'm sorry! Please stop! I-I will do better next time in speaking! I promise!"_

_"Nay! Wake up nay! Nay..."_

Marcelo gasped as he hit his head at the bathroom wall. His heart beats erratically while his breathes became heavier. No matter how many times he tried, the past will always come back, stalking him and devouring him to madness when it became too much. He felt like he was drowning in an ocean, couldn't swim up fast or see the bottom of the never ending abyss.

_'Breath in Marcelo...'_ he told himself _'Breath...'_

Reaching for the tap, he instantly turn it off. He has enough of baths for now...

* * *

Madeline is worried about their young charge ever since he took his bath. Sighing, she picked up the books scattered on the floor and returning it to its rightful place. Her husband, Allen, murmur profanities as he still kept on reading the daily news.

Why is does he seem to hold a grudge against Alejandro, she will never know...

She absentmindedly fiddles her skirt as she thought, unknowing that it has attracted a certain red eye man. Upon putting the paper down, Allen immediately glanced at his wife when he suddenly felt his body go warm at her adorable face when the sun hits her. And the apron, damn it made her look more irresistible! Allen smirked as he knew she won't be aware of his next actions. So cute!

Slowly crept behind her, she let out a small squeak as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his face burying at the sweet scent of maple. "Maddie~" he whispered to her in such a tone not befitting to the most feared man "You are so cute darlin`" he gave her a swift kiss before settling on her neck.

"A-Allen... Marcelo might see us!" she scolded him, trying to bring her blush down.

His hand immediately pull her chin towards him, kissing him as the other hand went further down to her vital region, rubbing it as his tongue slowly entered her mouth-

"Miss Madeline!" Allen retracted his hand as Marcelo's voice rang"Um... what were you two doing?" he tilted his head to the side at the sight before him. What is his hand on her chin for? Why is she blushing?

"Marcelo!" Madeline suddenly pushed Allen to the floor as she strides towards Marcelo "We were umm-** I have to show you something!**" she grabbed his hand despite Marcelo's confusion.

When Madeline left, Allen groans in frustration. He needed a very, very cold shower.

* * *

"Then you stir it like this..." Madeline gently instructed the boy as Marcelo stick his tongue out in frustration "Haha here like this." she gently put her hand on top of his, enclosing it as they stirred the mixture.

Marcelo felt... warm... a gentle warm that he hasn't felt for such a long time. The way Madeline spoke to him, the way she acts. She's... she can be a good mother if given the chance. No, he can't get close! But... it felt nice a bit...

The mixture is turning out well.

"Let's get the frying pan ready ma petite." Madeline smiled gently, grabbing a hold of Marcelo's smaller hand.

A few minutes later, a rather slightly dried Allen came in. He took a waft of the scent, hmm pancakes. So Madeline is teaching the boy some cooking lessons. She must be a very good teacher, which he never doubt she would be, given the aromatic smell in contrast with his former guardian's sorry excuse for a cooking.

Madeline spun to face him, sensing his presence "Oh Allen!" she chirped as Marcelo spared the man a glance "We're cooking pancakes here."

Chuckling he went towards them "Really? Didn't know you have such an interest in cooking kid." Marcelo grumbled in return as Allen smirked at his expression. In an unexpected move, he ruffled the boy's hair, earning him a surprise and annoyed look. Allen's smirk became even more mischievous as he decides to mess his hair up even more causing Marcelo to swat his hand in irritation.

Unbeknownst to them, two people are watching them from afar.

Alice's eyes grew softer at such scene. Her companion grumbled as he took a puff of smoke from his cigar, Carlos after all can't handle domesticated scenes and it made him feel so soft. Ha, if only those three knew then the scene would be even more _sickeningly sweet_.

"Marcelo seems to be a little more open after a few days after his episode..." Alice noted "That was fast though."

"Hmph, he just hide his true feelings because I could see he felt disturbed and is using them as distraction." Carlos grunted in reply "Hijo's people are calming down a bit too." he exhale some smoke.

Alice gave him a withering look "You know I'm bloody pregnant right?" Carlos paled in horror "If my husband Allistor-"

"**¡Lo siento!**" he apologizes as he flick his cigars away "Soy un idiota! (I'm an idiot!) I forgot!"

Both are unaware as well that Allen is looking at them in annoyance, red eyes narrow as the two bicker behind his _freakin' door_. His ears twitch at their incomprehensible conversation. How did they even got in, he has no idea...

He swears he'll hire better guards next time.

* * *

The cool fresh in New York made Marcelo shiver in response, he is a tropical country after all. His eyes wanders at sky high buildings, new machines he never saw before, locomotives etc. He felt Miss Madeline's gripped on his hand tighten as they walk. What is he a child?

Technically he is in the eyes of nations but it's been too long for a normal childhood.

"Don't let go of my hand all right Marcelo?" Madeline whispered to him.

Marcelo rolled his eyes in response "Opo miss Madeline." he saw one of Allen's hand on Madeline's shoulder. Why are they so nervous about? And where are they going?

"It's gonna be a big crowd." Allen said as if he read Marcelo's mind "It's a big sale today."

Shopping? Marcelo groaned as he unknowingly pouted without realizing that Madeline is giggling at his adorable expression.

"I hate shopping..." he whined "Too many people..."

"Don't worry..." Madeline comforted him "We'll keep you safe..."

Marcelo didn't know how to feel about this but he can't stop these warm fuzzies in his chest. Wait a minute...

"Hey umm... why are you taking me out only and letting me stay in your house but not any of your colonies?" Marcelo asked.

Allen gave him a look "You're the youngest one out of all in terms of appearance and age wise. Nina (Panama) is busy having- errr" he flinched at Madeline's look "Busy dancing with Alejandro! And technically she is not really our colony." _And I felt something about you. _

* * *

Marcelo's eyes widens as at the toy in front of him. A soldier, so beautiful in design! He fumbles his pockets and sighs deeply as he saw that he didn't have enough for the toy.

"One soldier toy set." Marcelo looked up at Allen in surprise. The man just ignore him as he paid for the toy. "Thanks."

"You really didn't have to buy for me!" Marcelo said as he held the toy "I could just-"

"As your legal adopted father, I think it ain't illegal to buy ya stuff." Allen grumbled as he ruffled the child's dark brown hair.

_Don't get close to them! Don't... their soldiers hurt my people..._

_It's not their fault and you know it..._

_I just don't want to be betrayed again..._

* * *

Johnathan absentmindedly doodled the mud with a stick. He missed papa, he missed mama and his baby brother. Why do they have to be nations? Why can't they be normal for once-

"Coen?" Johnathan gasped as he recognize that voice and...it can't be.

"M-mama?"

* * *

**And here comes the next trainwreck.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's notes: Sorry for not updating, I was staying in my family province from now and there is no internet there! Also I feel kinda down, is my story horrible? Should I discontinue it due to lack of reviews?...**

_**If that moment was slipping away even a little bit**_

_**We'd follow through the different fate**_

**\- If, Nashino Kana**

* * *

"M-mama..." Johnathan felt his heart stopped. No, it's impossible! His mother can't just remember him all of the sudden! So many years... so many... He was so getting used to without his mother but then she had to appear in front of him out of the blue!

Kirana felt her heart clenched when Johnathan looked at her with doubt. Why... Where is the little toddler who held his arms wide for her embrace? it seems so eerie and strange, it felt like a few days ago and in front of her is a young boy of age 9.

Does Coen hate her?... He- oh no... she had questioned him before when she can't remember... her poor child!

"No..."

Kirana looked at her son in confusion "C-Coen?..."

"My name is not Coen... it's Johnathan... Coen is no longer the name I held." Johnathan stared at the ground "And Johnathan has no parents."

"Co-Johnathan please! I'm sorry..."

"We're not supposed to meet... I-I'm sorry..." Johnathan run.

Johnathan wanted to hugged her, he does! But everything has change... he knew he wished them to be with him a minute ago but that was it! Just a wishful thinking! Everything's change! He no longer used his birth name and sadly he could his own mother...

...as his own enemy...

""I... am not the little boy you knew those years ago..." he whispered out as tears fall.

Her knees tremble as she continued to stare at her son's fleeing form. Her son... tears escape from her eyes as her she felt each stabbing pain in her heart.

* * *

_5 year old Marcelo felt jealousy as he watches the other children play on the other side of the fence. He wanted nothing more than to feel what it's like to be a human child, without any worries and can play till their heart's content._

_No wars or freedom to worry..._

_No more hurt or betrayal..._

_His chest tightens as he saw a father joining the game. Impossible, adults should not be concern of any emotion his own children displays. How immature...Is that how a father is? Rubbish._

_A ball suddenly appeared in his vision. One boy, with his clear Mestizo appearance, immediately call for his attention._

_"Oi!" he yelled at a confused Marcelo "Can you give me that ball please?"_

_Gingerly nodding, Marcelo picked the ball up, tossing to the other side of the fence. The boy thanked him, Marcelo was about to resume his activity when the boy called._

_"Want to play with us?" the boy asked "It'll be much more fun with more people."_

_Hope filled within Marcelo's heart. Play? He'd love to!_

_"Hijo, what's taking so long to get the bal- dios mio!" the father exclaimed as he pulled his son away from Marcelo "Lo siento Felipinas, I'll be taking my son now." _

_The young Marcelo could only stared at their retreating forms._

" A dream?..." Marcelo murmured hoarsely as he awoke from his nap, the sun shine brighter as his eyes squint instinctively "Or was it a memory?.."

* * *

Madeline was humming a sweet tune as she browse the current wares that the shop is selling. Picking out ingredients for tonight's dinner, Madeline immediately though of making Marcelo a sweet mango dessert. Hmm... mango pie or mango crepes?

Suddenly the building shook as Madeline's vision immediately darkens as she stumbled down.

For a moment, everything was silent. Then little by little, she regain some of her sense back albeit a bit weak from the wall...

Smoke... screams... Fire!

She tried to pushed the shelf on top of her off but to no avail it won't budge. In her peripheral vision, most of the exits are broken down, some shoppers and clerks are also in the same situation as she is. And those children... innocent little ones...

No matter how much she tried to pushed the damn thing off, it was all in vain.

'Allen...' she thought 'Allen...'

* * *

"Where is she?..." Allen grumbled as he stared at the huge clock tower "She said she'd be here an hour ago..."

Then out of nowhere, screams were heard.

"FIRE!" the man screamed as he pointed to that direction.

Allen felt his blood froze. That where... oh no!

"MADELINE!" he screamed as he run towards her direction "Let her be okay..." he'd be damned if she had gotten hurt. Nations may not die but they can feel the same way as humans and with Madeline being able to regenerate while burning.

Is a fate worse than death.

"Get out of my way you bastards!" Allen shoved the spineless man as he quicken his speed. "Hold on Mads!"

* * *

Madeline felt her legs being squished to death as blood already poured down. The air felt heavy and her lungs hurt so much. She's scared, she can't die but she will feel like dying a million times without any final rest.

Coughing, she tried with the energy she had left to push the shelf in vain. No matter how much she tried, it won't move.

"Madeline!" a familiar voice rang across the room, Allen. "Madeline! Answer me! Madeline!"

Weakly, she mustered out any strength she had left "H-here I am!" she called out.

She heard a pair of shoes stomping and running towards her. Madeline could here him cursing himself even though this was not his fault. Allen immediately pushed the shelf off as he hurriedly carried her out to safety.

"Maddie..." she could hear him whispered "My fault... if only I could... damn it!"

"I-it wasn't...y-your f-fault..." she immediately blacked out.

* * *

**Run, someone has hurt Maddie and Allen is now going on a rampage.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's notes: I am still debating over whether to end this story earlier and skip some of the plot. I mean... I'm not receiving reviews anymore... Sorry it's just a bit disheartening and discouraging...**

* * *

_**Ever since that day when I learned the meaning **_

_**of the love song you composed for me, **_

_**I've been feeling strange somewhere. **_

_**Why do I feel more pained the more I think about this matter?**_

_**\- Error of Love**_

* * *

_"Frere!" Madeline yell as she tries to catch up to her foster brother. Allen stops as he glance at his "foster sister" and crush. Her round chubby cheeks were painted with pink blush as sweat poured from her body profusely. "W-Wait... Wait up!" her hand reach towards him._

_His hand extends and caught hers, pulling her gently towards him. The boy sighs, honestly girls... "I told you I want to investigate on this alone."_

_Madeline pouts at him, her cheeks puffed and her hands on her hips. She is trying to look intimidating but it fail. Why won't Allen let her go with him? "But I wanna go with you!"_

_Allen snorts and immediately pinches both of her cheeks with his hands. "Haaaa~? You sure ya wanna go into a strange dark place with me?" Maddeline squirms yet he paid no heed. She is so fun to tease! "It is an experiment and there might be bears." He could fend them off with his bare hands, heck Alice once told him that when he was a mere infant, he swung a buffalo like it was a rag doll! He just don't want to get his future wi- his sister to get hurt! _

_He'll think about their marriage soon... He will be an adult soon and then he will have those funny hairs on his face like father Allistor!_

_(Meanwhile a certain Scotsman sneeze, waking his wife besides him.)_

_Purple eyes widens, why would Allen go there!? "Bears!? Frere don't! You will get hurt!"_

_Allen snort, like a bear would ever hurt him "There is no way that a bear would hurt me." he then add "But I will be much worried about you-" ruby red eyes widen when the scene shifts in front of him. Madeline, a grown woman, body covered in burns._

_"MAD!" the now grown Allen screams as he tries to reach her._

_"I-I'm sorry... I should have listen..."_

_"NO! MADDIE PLEASE DON'T-"_

_A sound of a child's cries was heard. That child... it... no his child! Chaska! Napayshni race towards the careening bundle. No no no! He will not lose his son! Then he heard a loud crack and to his horror, his beloved and cherished Ukiuk and his precious son Chaska lay dead._

_He screamed in anguish as he drop in on his knees. Memories... he remembers now..._

_His Ukiuk is his Madeline..._

_But..where is Chaska?... _

_Gone... dead..._

_"My son is dead! Ukiuk- no Mads was burned! My memories and my people!" he wail "WHY! WHAT MORE DO YOU, THE HIGHER BEINGS, WANT FROM ME!?"_

"Sir? Oi tito Red!" Marcelo shook Allen as the older man thrashed around "Tama na sir! Miss Madeline is being healed by tita..."

Allen is still thrashing and suddenly Marcelo screams as the American suddenly held his neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TULONG! OI! AKO NI! SI MARCELO NI!" Marcelo yell as Allen is still holding his neck, pain starting to blossom "SAKIT! ARAY! W-Wake up...! Damn it old m-man! WAKE UP YOU STUPID YANKEE! Guh! WAKE UP **TATAY**!" he screams, slipping the word out unknowingly.

Red eyes widens and what Allen saw is his hands, holding Marcelo as the boy cry and having a hard time breathing. Horrified, he drop the young child as he stares his hands. No, no what have he done!? He nearly killed his son!

"S-Shit... kid I-I'm sorry..." Marcelo sniffed, massaging his neck as Allen crouch down, still reeling from what he nearly commit a few moments ago. Did he nearly kill the kid who somehow worm his way in his heart ever since the day he held him? Did he nearly kill his own child? Who now may be an older or younger brother or maybe his-

Chaska's eyes are like Marcelo and their ages are too similar... Marcelo's coincidental resemblance to him and his wife... Gods! Marcelo **IS** Chaska.

His mind is in chaos, his Chaska... his Chaska was right there all along... Allen's heart move before his mind could and before he knew it, he wrapped his arms around the small boy as his body shook. His son! is memories! Everything came back when his precious Ukiuk- Madeline nearly burned to death. How fucking stupid, he remembers their lives at the price of her pain. His son may not accept him...

"Forgive me!..." he cried silently _'I'm sorry my precious Chaska..!'_

* * *

Madeline felt pain.

It excruciating, it is hard to open her eyes and she felt like the fire still hasn't left her. Everywhere she felt pain and couldn't move a muscle. It hurts, everything hurts..!

Then a dream came.

_"Allen?" she calls her fading husband "Allen! W-where are you going? Allen!" she cries out when she falls and Allen still kept on walking even as she screams at him._

_Madeline slowly descends towards the never ending abyss. As she fall, several flashes appear right before her eyes._

_"My darling husband..." Ukiuk murmurs as she and Napayshni were kissing in such feverish passion. Napayshni grunted, holding his wife closer "I love you..."_

_Another flash._

_Etu crawling towards her. Ukiuk laugh as the baby yells in victory, finally reach his goal no doubt._

_Flash._

_She fell towards the water, while holding her child._

Madeline screams, her body convulses despite the pain. Ignoring the sounds of her foster mother, several workers and maids, one thing is clear, her entire rebirth and her life, how could she forget?

How could she forget their love? That made a lot of sense on why were they so besotted with each other, they can never love anyone but only each other. To think she fell for the same man, oh how could she forget her beloved?.. The- oh her child is dead!

She could only cry in anguish.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: In regards to the last chapter (thank you Guest chan), Marcelo was supposed to say "It's me! It's me Marcelo!" Sorry, I was studying my high school days abroad so yeah... (I'm a failure! Q_Q) Oh and I don't own hetalia!**

**Warning: Father-son on a tantrum (mentally and physically) and some spanking for discipline, hey it is normal! Also what happened during Portugal and Indonesia' stand off in Chapter 14!**

_Can I steal your pain and shed it away?_  
_To amend this pain to avoid this pain_  
_Can I share this pain and keep away?_

**_\- Continued Story, Code Geass_**

* * *

_"Hay naku... nagbabaliw na si Sir Red. (Damn, Sir Red is getting crazy) It's that nightmare's fault! And the fire!"_ Marcelo thought as Allen still embracing him, the older is crying "Okay ka lang Sir?..."

"Chaska... my poor son..."

Chaska?.. Who's that? Marcelo felt the older man sniffed "Sir Red?... Tito Al?.."

Allen tried to rationalize in the midst of his breakdown, was it to soon to conclude that the boy is his son? But those facts, those shade of red is only unique to him, his mother and his son, the resemblance, his age and-

...the reason why he was so drawn to the child...

And to think that Spaniard, those Europeans, had tore their family apart and **HE** raised **his** son. Allen doesn't know whether to go on a rampage in vengeance, babies his son because of his robbed childhood, wait for his beloved Madeline, stuff tomatoes into that Spaniard's throat since he hates those or have a mental breakdown. This isn't fair! Why were their lives being ripped apart and shred into pieces!? Is it because they aren't civilize!? IT IS NOT FAIR! Why his family!? Why him!? He wanted to hit something, he wanted to see-

"Oi, okay ka lang (Are you okay)?" Marcelo's voice snapped him out.

Allen's face suddenly sets on a determine expression, ignoring the boy's screech, he walks out despite the flailing confused boy in his arms. He will get his answers and he will not rest till he sees retribution.

He is the United States of America and no one would dare cross him.

* * *

_Alfonso gulps nervously, the woman in front of him doesn't look quite happy and that is an understatement of the century. Where is Lars anyways!? He could just imagine his tombstone after this confrontation._

**_Here lies Alfonso Rafael Ramires, an idiota who hasn't read the morning news._**

_"A-ah olá, Miss Kirana-" Alfonso practically screech upon seeing her death glare "W-What's the matter senhora!?"_

_"My son..." she replied morosely, her face suddenly took in a sadder form. "Where?.. Where is little.. Pedro?" she knows that he no longer knows his true name even though it pains her. She knows Cahya can't remember but, maybe Coen can- no he did remembered, her heart flutters for she can at least address her other son with his true name._

_"PAPA!" speaking of little Pedro, the boy suddenly run towards his paling adopted father. "Morning!" he then took notice of his father's visitor. "Umm.. who are you miss?..."_

_Kirana chocked a sob "H-Hello little one... m-my name is Kirana.." her son smiled at her, deep inside her chest it hurts for it reminds her of Yolngu._

_Her poor husband._

_Alfonso cleared his throat "Pedro, me and Miss Kirana would have a talk now please can you pl-"_

_"Play!? Okay papa!" the energetic boy run. Alfonso then face the woman._

_"You can visit Pedro and I-" her palm stops him._

_"I know and thank you. I-I understand that I can't take him, even if I want to." she took a deep breath "Can you please tell me, where's my older son?"_

* * *

"Oi, what's going on!?" Marcelo demanded "And put me down for crying out loud!"

Allen didn't spare a glance at his son. His ruby eyes were burning in anger however, it is quite unfortunate for him that he doesn't know that Marcelo has inherited his mother's naivete and her talent in being the **ONLY** one who can catch Allen off guard.

"Are you gonna throw me out in the snow?" the boy ask, making Allen stop in his tracks. Where in the world?...

"What!?"

The boy just have the audacity to shrug "I dunno, your carrying me with that angry face of yours and you did choke so I fi-" the man suddenly growl "W-What?"

"Even if you're a brat, I would** NEVER** throw you out nor choke you ever again! You're my responsibility kid." the man suddenly whispers in a volume inaudible to the boy "Because... I promise you that I will protect you and your mother Chaska. You two are the only ones that matter to me in the world and I... I broke that promise..."

"Ummm tito?.."

Allen shook his head "Don't mind it kid."

"Umm tito?"

"Yeah?"  
"Put me down now please?..."

* * *

Johnathan tried to block what the older man is saying. Steve keeps on talking about 'where has he been', 'why didn't he asked permission' and 'why the bloody hell aren't you talking!?'

"Bloody hell Johnathan, aren't you listening!?" Steve fumes, why isn't he talking!? He is worried about him damn it! What did he do to earn his ire!? He bloody cares the stubborn boy like his own!

_He is yours, you just forgot._

"I am! I don't see why would **YOU** care for me!" Johnathan lashes out "Piss off already, don't you get it!? Quit acting like my father because you're not!"

Steve snarls, he immediately grabs the boy's shoulder. Angry green eyes meet caramels as the younger gulps.

"I am your father whether you bloody accept or not little Joey." he hissed "I am getting mighty tired of that attitude of yours, why didn't you give me a fair go?... I'm sorry but I should have done this a long time ago." he suddenly smacks the boy's bottom, causing the boy to yelp in pain.

"OW!" Johnathan cried out, the man gave him another and then he cursed "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!"

All went still and then Steve burst in anger.

"W-Where did you- that's it you little ankle biter! Pull your daks down now!" Johnathan trembles.

"Y-You can't just-" he yells in pain, his trousers are down and Steve is currently smacking his poor bottoms "OW OW OW Stop please! I'm sorry! Waaaaah!" he sobs, inside he wanted to die in embarrassment.

He is ten! Ten years old shouldn't cry...

Steve sighs, he thinks the boy had enough. Pulling the boy for a hug, Steve runs his fingers across the sniffling boy's hair.

"I'm sorry lil ankle biter, you act like a hoon and you pretty much acting out. Sorry lil joey..." he held the boy tightly.

Johnathan sniffed out "I want my father back... give me my father back..."

Steve felt his heart clench "Sorry kid... "

_You need to remember who you are mate._

* * *

**Omake:**

Marcelo with a microphone: Now for our next song, Daddy issues in dedication of Johnathan's butt- (gets a fish thrown)

Johnathan (angry): SHUT UP!

?:..Noisy...

Callie: You haven't appeared yet!

?: My mother thought I was dead.. my father is gone and my brother is separated from ou-

Callie: NO SPOILERS!

Alejandro sings in a loud voice: Don't call my name, Alejandro!

Allen bursts in: WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SPANIARD!?

Steve clicking on the computer: Augh, my name was changed to Kyle in some chapters...

Lancelot glares as he brushes his sheep: All of you, get out of my bloody barn!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I think it'll soon end the story is until the aftermath of WWII after all... oh well the day has to become the night after all. Thanks for those who are reading (not sure why isn't there a review to correct my grammar errors, I 'm pretty sure I am not that good.)**

**Maybe I'll write a sequel or a spin off in 2p!Russia x Fem!China's story during the Cold War or Organic Maple oneshot about Teen!Marcelo's issues regarding a new baby brother or an angst fic about Fem!Italy's thoughts of her her lover HRE then shifts to Germany then immediately thinks of Seborga.**

* * *

_From the start, I knew that _

_It was impossible to reach you with a machine _

_"It just means that_

_You went that far away"_

_-Campanella, Vocaloid_

* * *

Madeline hugged her pillow with all her might, not listening a single word Alice or the physician has uttered. Her poor little baby... he hasn't even lived for a century or two! Then Allen... how on Earth would she be able to tell him? Her husband would think that the fire had muddled her mind or maybe he might coddle her further.

Sometimes she really opt to hit her darling husband for being so overprotective.

"Excuse me _dear mother_ but this is my house!" ah speaking of husband, Allen's voice immediately draw her from her stupor. When did he get in here and... why is he manhandling Marcelo, their son, she regrets that Chaska isn't here for surely they would be close as brothers and Marcelo might open up more for she thinks of that boy like he came from her womb.

"Pardon me dear lad but I am yours and her mother! Great Scot! Put the lad down you bloody hooligan!" Alice yells at Allen "I did not raise a ruffian under my roof! Wait till Allistor hears about this!"

The poor physician was at loss on how to deal two bull headed family members of the patient. Marcelo manages to wiggle himself out Allen's grasp and waddles himself towards Madeline like a little duckling who saw his injured mama duck on the nest resting. The young personification sat right next to her, brown eyes tinge with worry that it made her soft heat bleed a lot.

Marcelo pouts unhappily at her injuries, how adorable! "Does it hurt tita?.." he asked cautiously.

Madeline smiles at him "Oui little one, don't fret over nothing like mon mama and All-" she gaped when objects are thrown. Marcelo laughs vigorously open seeing _tables_ and _cabinets_ in the air. "_Mon dieu! Mari_ (Husband)! Mama!"

The young archipelago could only laugh louder as the island and the states were still throwing baseless insults raging from their looks to the amount of oil they use when cooking their meals.

Like mother like son she suppose.

* * *

"Finally! I thought she would never leave! Maybe it was really a brilliant idea I reckon to send Marcelo to her..." Allen mused as Madeline shot him a bemused look. "Oh sorry there sweetheart... I-uh..." he is in a bit of pickle isn't he?

"I do not appreciate, mon chéri, to shop more oak base furniture." she scolded him "And to manhandle our son? What was that about?" then suddenly Allen looked quite... sober "Allen? What's wrong?"

He made so many scripts in his mind, he felt like he is being witness by the court, eyes calculating as he knows, they know that one word can decide the fate of the accuse. How one can tell one's wife that they are reborn and it's not like he'll just bluntly tell her 'Oh hey doll did you know that we are living again like a freaking phoenix in mom's stories and oh I think the angry cute boy who we may suspect of bad childhood is our long lost son? By the way what's for dinner?' not likely!

"... Maddie please... promise me one thing ." Allen sighs "Don't think that I am insane or crazy before I finish because I have something to tell you sweetheart." he exhale, his hands shaking "Do you... remember a native tent in the forest? With red feathers and-"

Madeline, despite the slight pain, grabbed his hand, her voice shaking "You remember as well... Napayshni...?"

Allen couldn't help himself, his arms gently wrapping around her frail form. Ruby red eyes waters in relief, she remembers..! "I=I'm sorry Ukiuk! I couldn't... I couldn't protect both you and Chaska... I'm sorry!"

Madeline cried "It's not your fault Allen, Napayshni! I-It was I who lost our own baby at the cliff-" Allen shook his head "A-Al?..."

"I... I think I have a theory about who our son is..." his eyes darting at the door.

She gasped "You m-mean... how could you have known? Do you have any proof?..." she wished it was but she needed solid evidence.

"...He has both of our face... h-he the same age and... Damn it Mads, only from my father's bloodline have those red eyes and the fact we were so drawn to him... I should have been stronger..." he slumped "We should have been there... He... I think he never even had a real childhood... How were we to tell Marcelo that he is our son-"

Both adults heard a crash, a glass broken to pieces and a puddle of water on the floor. Marcelo stood at the doorway, eyes brimming with tears and anger. His mouth form a thin line, his fists clench as an equally horrified Alice is behind the boy.

"... So you are really my parents... you bastards, you left me to rot! You never came but when you did... you tricked me into being a colony just for your resources and y-you killed my men!" Marcelo spat, fury coursing through his veins that he had forgotten the days they've all spend together as a family "I-I hate you both! Leche kayo!" his mind wailed, it wasn't their fault for they really did loose him! But an ugly, ugly part of him whispers that if they truly love him they why they left him crying in that locked room that the friars had place him and those days that they've spent together weren't genuine for they need him to be loyal and to forgive their so called mistakes for _killing_ his men. He pivots and runs, ignoring the sobbing noises of his new found mother and the screams of his so called father to stop, for the first time he swore Allen is pleading but no it won't stop him.

He... he h-hates them... he...

_Chaska waddles towards his mother, he reaches out to her. Ukiuk laughs softly as she picks her little infant with tender love. The baby giggles and tries to reach his mother's headdress._

_"Wuv mama!" the baby declares "Wuv papa!" he added upon hearing the familiar sound of the tent flap being opened. Napayshni grins as he walk towards his little family, his precious family._

_"We love you too Chaska." Ukiuk whispered, Napayshni wraps her in an embrace. His head rests on her shoulder as a lazy smile sat on his face. "We love you with all our heart."_

* * *

**Marcelo still has traumatic issues to work out. He did yearn for his parents and seems to have forgiven them but then upon finding the truth, old memories resurface and his mind wasn't rational at that stage yet. I and my friends were also like that. First they tease and fight then after a few days became friends but when something reminds them of what the other did well boom angry issues.**

* * *

**Omake:**

Allen walks stiffly, his black cloak flowing in the wind. The boy, the young personification and an ASEAN was hanging at the hangar for his dear life. The hooded mask man stops, how hard it is to breath through leather, red eyes pierced into the young child's soul. Ah yes, the child will recognize his destiny. He will see to it that the child will complete his training at the Dark side. Allistor that fool!

"Look there is no escape, d-don't... Don't make me destroy you..." his memories flashes briefly, his wife dead. It was Allistor's fault for sneaking on board! He sighs, darn leather masks! "Marcelo, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your strength! Join my side kid, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive war and bring order to the world!"

Marcelo angrily shook his head "I'll never join you bastard!"

Note to self, washed that mouth of his. "If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Allistor never told you what happened to your father." aka he broke my arms and my legs and threw me at MY volcano which made him needed to wear a leather masked since his healing powers haven't kicked in.

"He told me enough!" Marcelo screamed, his poor hand is bleeding (if he was human then good bye hand!) " He told me **you** killed him!"

Allen chuckles darkly "No, **I** am your father."

The boy stammered, his breathes became erratic "N-no, that's not true... t-that's impossible!" '_Why is this so cliche!?'_ he thought

"Augh, don't be stubborn you know this to be true"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marcelo cried

**Stay tune to Earth Wars directed by Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Omake 2**:

Johnathan sighs as he fiddles his lunch box, he was eating his beloved fish when a strange notebook appeared out of nowhere. The young boy picked it up and one of his thick eyebrows went up. A death note? What rubbish is this? Write the person who you want to be dead? Johnathan took out one of his pencils and started to write the name down. He shrugs, throwing the notebook away.

"Like I believe any of that bullshit." the young boy muttered "As if someone would instantly dropped dead." he scoffed, continuing his meal.

Meanwhile at certain part of Oceania

"NOOOOOO! KIRANA SWEETIE! MY PET KOALA DIED!" Steve wails "No buddy please don't die!"

Kirana felt bad but she is relived that the koala is dead though what made the evil thing died anyway?...


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's notes: _To those who are reading this fic and came from ISAT-U (Iloilo Science and Technology University, Lapaz, Iloilo). Thank you for reading my fanfic! And btw I used to be keroluv in deviantart and the one who wrote "when she loved me", when I was a second year... Ah good times and now I'm in college (few years till graduation...)~ Though I wonder how did my first story elicit such sadness in the comments especially those from the Philippines...?_**

_**Thank you for those who came from different parts of the world to give time to read my fanfic even though I suck at writing ;_;... I don't think I am that good in English. I'm sorry if the recent chapters no longer appease you. Please put in your opinions in the reviews so I may change the plot. I research sometimes to fit the storyline better. I am currently studying PolSci and yes I am a full blooded Filipino not a foreigner currently residing in this tropical country.**_

_**Good news, some characters are back soon after so much focus on organic maple's and a little bit of AusIndo family drama.**_

* * *

The rain fell heavily as he run, the coldness seeping inside his thin clothing put he paid no attention, not caring nor feeling the fatigue that was creeping in his petite legs. His brown hair is so wet that it nearly obscures the view in front of him, not that it matters for he has no destination in his mind, all he wanted was to get away, run away from all of this.

"Marcelo!"

Ignore it...! Ignore him! Ignore everyone!

"Marcelo!"

_"Chaska!"_

Both hands grab his hair, pulling it from its sides as he clenches his eyes while running. Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it stop it STOP IT! Why can't anyone understand that he wanted to be alone!? He let out a yelp as he fell into the muddy ground.

Why was he even born anyway?.. It is inevitable... despite the sins of the colonizers that has wrong against them, Marcelo knew the naivety of his people for not only do they forgive easily in but sooner or later they will practically praise them, forgetting the bloodshed that has happened! Was he not worth their concern?

_Being a nation means that even your own family would betray you against their own will more often... __you will live longer than your own people and sometimes those you loved... you will not allowed to act in your pent up emotions if the people willed it etc. etc._

He knows but... the boy felt his being pulled up, he tried to bite, hit, kick and punched, anything to get himself free but he knew, he knew that his assault were laughable. His strength is minuscule compare to him, Allen, his so called _father_ is a world power... How ironic! What a paradox this is for why would a man of great strength and power have this... this... weakling of a child!

"Let go!" Marcelo screamed, eyes full of tears " Let go of me!" his nails dug the man's arm yet it didn't made him flinch.

Allen held him tighter, ignoring the ongoing rain and the boy's screams. Red eyes stares as the boy continues to scream. The older nation felt his heart shatters as his poor child continues to cry. His little boy whom he promised to take care of.

_I failed to protect you and your mother... I am so sorry Marcelo..._

_Quit blaming yourself!_

_You don't get it! I failed both of them... Damn it all!_

_Augh fine! Pity yourself or ourself then!_

He cradled the raging boy and due to his enormous strength he has little to no problems carrying the boy despite his continuous assault. The older of the two walk, the sound of the water splash his boots. Arms tightens as Marcelo cries, no longer having the strength to continue.

"I hate you both!"

Allen continues on walking "...I know..."

* * *

Days passed and ever since that day, Marcelo no longer comes out of his room. He only comes out whenever Madeline or Allen are out, to eat or drink maybe gather both with a book or two and lock himself in. Both adults wanted to beg, to coerce him to go out so they can apologize and make up to him but they knew, despite Madeline being against it and Allen's dislike, they have to leave the boy be.

Marcelo stared outside the window, his tan finger tracing the glass as his red eyes continues to stare dully. He can't face them, he can't face them at all... A crybaby that is all he is...

Why can't the world be simple again?..

He yearns for his parents yes but they... they spilled his people's blood! He would have been all right if they have told him the truth of their intentions! Back stabbers are what he despise, those greedy people!

_In a dark room there sat two people, both with strikingly similar features. A young boy of 6 had chains cuffed in his hands and a broken one on his neck collar as his clothing is worn over the horror he has suffered. The older wore a white shirt with a red bandanna as ice surrounds him, a cage encasing his body._

_"Don't be a hypocrite, you said it is all right to be a state as long as your people have equality..." a younger looking Marcelo at age 6 years old drawl, one of his arms move making the chains click._

_Marcelo scoffs "Yeah but they spilled their blood! Trick me! And-"_

_"Or are you just to broken up to notice what love is?" the younger interrupted "Or have you forgotten about it?"_

_"... Don't be ridiculous!"_

_"Am I?" two pair of brown red eyes meet "Look at yourself." he pointed at the crystal glass._

_Marcelo gasped as cracks appear at the left side of his body as if he were made of glass. His eye shatter as his arm seems to fall apart and the most prominent one is a knuckle sized hole on where his heart supposed to be._

_"Don't deny that you're broken because you are broken." the 6 year old stated as cracks became larger._

_ "But nobody said that what was broken cannot be fix."_

* * *

"Veee..." Feliciana whimpered "I-I have to meet up with the rest of the Allies and-" the Italian woman fell as she bumped into a large figure "O-oh scusa signore..." brown amber eyes widens. It can't be..!

"Ah sorry there Miss..." the blonde hair man apologized. Blue eyes looks away in embarrassment "Forgive me for not seeing you."

Feliciana choked, he looks so much like... "Ah where are my manners! I'm Feliciana Vargas, nice to meet you veeee~!" she plastered on a fake smile. _Don't think of him... don't think of Charles...! I'm so sorry Sebastian... how I wish I could send you letters and see you..! Where are you my little bambino?.. I wish you could be here so I could ease the pain of your papa Charles' death..._

The man shook her hand "Hallo, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Meanwhile a mysterious figure watches them from the rooftops, brown eyes narrows at the man before disappearing.

_'Who is that idiot who has my father's face?...'_

* * *

**Omake**

Marcelo: Tay I hear weird voices in my head.

_You do not!_

Allen: Me too son and they just can't shut up!

_HEY!_

Alice: Does this run in your family?...

Nikolai: Hmph

_Not only them da._

Andres: Has anyone seen- Hijo de puta what are you doing you bastardo!?

Allen: I will make you pay for what you did to Marcelo!

_Go get that bastard!_

* * *

**After how many chapters Italy is back! Then again World War 1 is coming so get ready for European limelight (if it does end on WW2, it may be 30-40 O.o). BTW if any of you guess already in chapter 13 who Sebastian is then here's some cookies! Seborga is very sneaky no?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's notes: Thank for the reviews especially you professor. I umm feel a bit overwhelm, I mean I am really not that good! I really need to rewrite this (if ever I am given the chance). For your information, I am not a part of any newspaper club ever since my high school since I am aspiring as a cartoonist instead (and that I am quite shy if I ever present my writing paper).**

**Sadly I do not go to ISAT-U instead I am in a former American Baptist church university right here in Iloilo (kudos if you guess the university, don't type the whole thing just the first word).**

**By the way, does anyone wants Andres to get beaten up or the Return of Yolngu?**

**Remember this is an AU so I will not really follow the events (Canada and USA are one government, Aussie will be independence and... ring ring another alternate event .)**

* * *

"BLOODY TWATS!"

Allistor wince as he heard his wife throwing several objects in the air. Callie timidly hid behind her father as their son, wee little Thomas gnaws his father's red massy locks. This is not good and Allistor swore he even heard poor Lancelot being thrown across the room.

He pities the bloke.

"DAMN IT! I CAN NOT BELIEVE STEVE OF ALL PEOPLE TO...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"A-Alice..si...sister..."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP PATRICK OR NO POTATOES!"

"Y-Yes sister!"

_'They'll live...'_ Allistor thought as another bump was heard _'I hope...'_

* * *

Steve sighs as he heard from his telegraph that his mother... gulp... knew of "_his"_ plans of independence... Like it was his fault! And it's gonna be only a 4-5 decades later honestly! It's not like he's going to abandon his mother anytime now! Bloody cunts those men are...

Then his adopted son hates him, joy..

"What are you- hey stop that!" the said son screamed at his.. men? "They are children! Why are you taking them away!?" two children were sobbing as the gruff man gave his Johnathan an are-you-stupid look. Why was the boy concern about that? Steve sighs as he went over the boy.

"We're taking them away and placing them into new better homes" Steve explain, not noticing the child's horrified look "It'll take away for them assimilate but-"

Johnathan took a step back "You... h-how could.. they're.. they..." the boy shook his, is he crying? Why is he...? "This... this is... I can't stand you anymore! How could you!? They're kids you old bastard! How could you stoop to their level...? They were your people... they're humans as well... why did you... This... this isn't happening!" the boy screams as he tackles the gruff, effectively grabbing the two sobbing children into his arms.

Steve is utterly confused, what the bloody is his boy doing!? Immediately he chased the lad, his men behind him but curses! How quick the child is when it comes to mountainous terrains, why does this part of his land have that many mountains!?

"Give those ankle biters back Johnathan! They need to have a good home! Don't make me ground you!" Steve is livid, how dare that child disobey him!? How dare he, Steve is patient with his tantrums and antics but this, this is where he draws the line. That little brat never learn his lesson did he? Well time to amp things up...

He will make the lad behave and be a good son he'll see to it.

Johnathan run as he balances the still sobbing children as tears sprang forth in his eyes. Those people... why is he ignoring his true identity?.. Those people... He sobs quietly as to not frighten the poor children, his father is now a real monster- no he isn't father anymore...

"There there little ones..." Johnathan coos as he shifts his hold "I'll keep you both safe... I promise..."

He speeds up, not taking a chance as he knows how stubborn his father is no matter who he is.

'_...Please...'_ pleading brown eyes stare up the star studded skies _'Please give me the strength to retain who I am...'_

* * *

"Fufufufufufu..." eyes gleam as she held her beloved weapon "Time to blast this party to the maximum!"

Roderich felt his body being thrown aside as the bullet hits his duke and his wife which made the horse panic, throwing him and Elizaveta, his brunette wife, from the carriage.

'This... is an outrage!' he thought as his head hits the pavement 'This is... this is WAR!' before his mind turns dark.

* * *

"You know bruder..." Ludwig said softly as the platinum hair and red eyed man stare at the horizon, eyes narrowed in concentration "It was not really her choice, you know Frau Eliza-"

"Verdammt Ludwig, I said not to talk to me about it!" he hissed at his younger brother "You don't know how I feel! Scheiße... it hurts..." clenching his fists till blood trickles down.

Ludwig pitifully looks at him "Bruder..." he murmurs as he walks outside and just as he was about to go upstairs, a messenger came, the poor boy looked exhausted.

The German gave the boy a confused look, was it that urgent?

"Sir! M-Message from the Austrian-Hungarian government... t-the Archduke and his wife were shot and" Ludwig heard a chair fell down "both Herr Roderich and Fräulein Elizaveta were thrown off their seats and both are injured but-" the door swung wildly open as a furious Gilbert appeared.

"Who... Who was it!?" he snarls, red eyes darkens "Sag mir junge (Tell me boy) who!?"

"Bruder! Get your hands off the poor boy's collar!" Ludwig grabs his furious brother. "BRUDER!"

"S-serbians..." the poor boy faint from fright.

Gilbert narrows his eyes "They'll pay..." he clenches his teeth "They will pay!"

No one hurts her, no one...

* * *

Madeline sighs unhappily, her purple eyes stare at the door. She and Allen, they never saw their child anymore... she glares at her hands, this dirty hands... this useless limbs-

CRASH!

There stood Marcelo staring at the broken picture with fear stricken face. Madeline couldn't take it anymore, she run towards her child and immediately consoles the young boy, assuring him it was only an accident and if he is hurt.

Marcelo never look at her, instead he is staring at the picture of... her family.

"Something bad is gonna happen..." the boy whispered, brown red eyes stare at the crack on a certain French's body "I have this feeling..."

* * *

Felicia cradles her adopted children, her amber brown eyes looked up and were she was smiling like a princess of the sun is now marred into a frown. Her arms tighten her hold on the children as the wind blew.

"Che cosa... what is this feeling..." her face stare at the dark clouds, ah a storm is coming... "Last time I felt it-"

"It was when papa died, giusto mama?"

She pivots, her eyes widens in shake as she felt her composure fled from her body. Can... Can it be...?

"Ciao mama, it's been a long time." similar brown eyes met hers yet he has the same look in his eyes as his father. "Not bad for a 9 year old assassin right?"

Her lips parted "Mi.. Mi bambino... Sebastian..."

* * *

**One word: CRAP!**

* * *

**Omake:**

"A-Alice..si...sister..."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP PATRICK OR NO POTATOES!"

"OH HELL NAW! NO ONE TAKES MY POTATOES!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Allistor stares at the scene blankly, really you two?...


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: I don't own Hetalia and its characters except for OC's.**

**2p!Russia= Nikolai**

**New Characters/ Unknown (Soon):**

**Amiir= Somaliland, adopted son of Felicia later Alice's**

**Abeba= Tripolitania, adopted daughter of Felicia**

**Ana Misic= Serbia, adopted child of Nikolai and is very sly.**

**James Tyler (Jones)= Liberia, first foster son of Allen and Madeline (remember in Chapter 15 when Madeline said she and Allen have no clue being parents? Madeline is very nervous since Marcelo is a lot younger than James so she exaggerates a bit and the fact that James isn't really like Marcelo's and later Sophia's adoption since James is a colony established for freed African American slaves in 1822 then independent 1847 [twice shorter than PH's], before he was a trade post for Europeans, I only recently heard of Liberia being USA's colony and my American schoolmate once quoted that Cuba, Puerto Rico, and Phil are most likely top known and in terms the favorite [though one is now an enemy]... Guam,and Palau are the middle ones.. poor Micronesia and Liberia :( No worries, Allen has no faves in this fic since he is too gruff for that crap XD)and in short Phil's older foster brother.**

**Sophia Yuuki= Palau, adopted by Antonio, then Ludwig to be taken by Kiku but will reunite with Phil and another adoption by Allen after WWII.**

**BTW did you people know that Balts were orignally in Moscow? And the fact Latvia is a Baltic... O.o Remember people this AU so please don't take this seriously! If I really do make all related then PH has like 3-5 parents, Latvia has like 4 or 6 parents, Papua I think 3, 4 or 6? England 3-5 parents (Anglo, Germanic, Rome, Britannia etc.) and please don't get me start on USA and Canada! Everyone's a pot, a melting pot!**

* * *

Allen grits his teeth as he listens to his boss talking rapidly of new ideas, new business ventures and trades. Damn those coots as always, makes him wanted to beat them up...

Ah he and Madeline should have expected a letter from James, their independent foster son from his days during his civil war. Allen often mused on the idea to let the two meet, after all Marcelo is his younger brother- crap he and Madeline had forgotten to mention James to him but in his defense, James may not be able to come even after 30 years, the poor kid has a lot to deal with and the fact they have a LOT to deal with as well.

'And nobody is allowed to take any of my children...' Allen thought as he zoned out, completely unaware his politicians are practically pulling each other's hair out. 'James can never be allowed to be colonized for he is under mine and Madeline's protection.'

Marcelo... he hated them because his poor son thought they abandoned him and- damn it! Allen cursed, Marcelo will get the idea that James replaced him when he isn't!

'It seems so long ago that we were only living in content, happy with our simple home in the forest...' Allen took a glanced at the window, the skies darkens 'I never thought our lives would take a big shake... my son... me and my wife's regrowth... adopting James... getting Carlos, Cecilia etc. as my colonies... being l-like them Europeans... damn it all...'

Red eyes widen as he heard a vase broke, he slowly pivots and noticed one of the white roses were shred to pieces, as if innocence has been ripped.

* * *

'Open up!' Johnathan plead as he knocks harder 'Mama...mama please..!' he balances the children. He could hear them, getting closer- now he won't give up! He won't let these children taken away to be mold into that man's ideal. Johnathan immediately kicked the door, he hopes they could hear him.

"Alright what is goin-" Lars stopped, isn't this Kirana's son...? "Uh-"

"Please! I need your help! Hide us please! Plis halivim!"

Lars pinches his nose, technically the kid is his... damn his grandkid... "All right, you're mom is here anyways..." not that he will admit that he is fond of children- urk cut that sort of crap.

Johnathan nodded and went in.

* * *

"We'll support you, so don't worry." Ludwig gave them an assuring glance "Now go and send that ultimatum, your answers might arrived." he glances at his not normally silence brother. Gilbert has his rarely seen serious look, a face reserve for war.

Elizaveta bowed, Roderich is busy with the internal affairs so she is the only one to talk to Ludwig and... and her flame Gilbert, yes she does love him but... "Danke... danke..."

Gilbert snorts "Don't thank me, I'm just glad you've survived this frau mein liebe-" he paused "Schon gut (It's nothing), I have to go." The two stared as he walks out of the door. Ludwig gave out a loud sigh as Elizaveta stared down.

"He still loves you..."

"...I know..."

* * *

"Aren't you going to answer that-"

"Nah! Leave that sissy's later, like we're going to answer that prick anyways."

* * *

Roderich threw his pen at the wall, shattering the poor object into pieces as ink splatters. Purple eyes widens as his fists tightens "I hereby declare war..."

* * *

"What's going on Pak Lars- Johnathan!?" she exclaims as she took note on the children in his arms and her poor son's tired face. The child is full of scratches and he seems so fatigue. "What happened!?"

"Had to save these children from being take away..." Johnathan slumped as his head hits the soft cushion "Tired..."

Lars took one look at the letter, his eyes narrowed "I declare neutrality..." he murmured as he grabbed his pen. He ignored the questioning looks of his foster daughter and technical grandson. Damn European politics, he surmised, even he knew despite his neutrality he had to prepare for who knows what country will have the audacity to attack him, better to be safe than sorry and losing his money.

* * *

Nikolai sighs as he directs his men to start mobilizing, another damn war. Not only that Tina is just being irritating, no wonder why she and Berwald go together. And his boy Raivis, what a bit of disappointment he is, so short and frail though he is quite ah fond of the boy. He loathes how his men treats the child's people, he is his son for crying out loud! At least Ana isn't afraid of him...

"F-father..." ah speaking of his son "M-Mr. Ludwig is h-here to see y-y-you tetis (father)..." he gulped, trying to held his tears back. He remembers ever since he was a mere infant about starvation and the cold. Why does his father always seem to enjoy inflicting fear with that face..? Raivis also recalls being under Uncle Berwald, Uncle Feliks and Toris... he doesn't remember his mother... but he does know that Gilbert and Mr. Ludwig is his distant cousins.

His father gave no change of emotion then again he is as stoic as usual "So it seems he is of worried da? It is only for мистер Roderich and скучать Elizaveta. Let them in hmm?" he doesn't like to talk often but he feels rather... chatty today.

Raivis held tears back as he quietly bows "R-right away father...!"

Nikolai frown (though no one can tell due to how stone faced he is) as he could tell the fear of his child. What's wrong with his face? He never hits the child! "Raivis..."

The boy flinches "Y-Yes sir?"

The older man slowly walks over and pats him briefly on the head softly "Ты мой сын (You're my son) Raivis... don't be afraid... oh and we'll have some baked potatoes later hmm?"

He widens his soft purples eyes before nodding, a small smile on his face. "U-uh ja sir I mean father."

Nikolai smiles which surprised Raivis for rarely does. "Мой мальчик (My boy), I really like it without the stutter."

If only she's here...

* * *

"Mi bambino!" Felicia sobs as she held her son "Mi bambino I miss you! I am so sorry! I tried to send you letters oh and meet your younger siblings Amiir and Abeba. Aren't they cute vee? Mi bambino mama is the worst! I should have fought harder! Mi dispiace! I AM THE WORST!"

"M-mama..." Sebsatian chokes "M-Mama!"

"Err mama..." Amiir commented, he absentmindedly plays with his toy pirate sword "You're uh choking our older brother..."

"..And mama will bake and cook mi bambino so many pastas, do everything to get her bebe back! I will spoil you even if your auntie hits me veee!"

"Mama..."

Abeba tried to grab her foster mother's sleeve "Mama can you stop choking him?..."

"Then we will be happy! The four of us be happy forever and ever and ever and ever-"

"I CAN NOT BREATHE!" Sebastian bellowed as Felicia squeaks and released him. Felicia profusely apologized, her amber eyes sprinkled with tears that can make even the most stoic cold Russian, the manliest Scotsman, the most macho and serious Spanish, the hard headed and stubborn American and lastly the most militaristic German feel so guilty that they can fall to her whims without her knowing. (Meanwhile Nikolai and Ludwig sneezes at the same time during their meeting as Allistor sneeze as well as he woke Alice up then Antonio sneezed as well, Allen just felt his nose funny.)

Felicia couldn't believed it, her son is here... her son... and suddenly her sister has arrived, oh goody!

"Veee! Lovina look! It's Sebastian!" her sister gaped and stared at her son but then she shook her head, her face shows a very serious look "Veee?"

"Sorrella... there's a war brewing, we're neutral but we have to prepare..." Lovina stared at her "But I fear sorrella that this... this is a big one."

* * *

"Look Ludwig ain't here so_ lass uns hinter uns bringen_ (let's get this over with)" Gilbert grabbed his pen as he observes Sadiq did the same, their pens sign the treaty. Silence enveloped the room.

"What is he doing with that Russian anyways." his now ally inquired.

Gilbert gave a dark grin "Declaring war."

* * *

**Spoilers! Ireland won't get independence in this AU, he and Aus exchange places! And GASP! There's still a Prussian Empire or not? O.o**


End file.
